Say Ok
by MacPerson93
Summary: Summary inside! Please check it out! All I can say is that Troy cheats! Used to be named 'The New Guy! Title based on Vanessa Hudgens' song! GabriellaOC AKA Bea14
1. Summary

**A/N: Hey fanfiction readers!! This is a summary for my new story which I will begin to write after I finish my other story, A Sister's Love. I don't have enough time to write a trailer so I just decided to give you the summary. Tell me if you like the or not so I wont bother writing it. Please review the summary!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own High School Musical or its characters!**

**Ps: This story takes place a few weeks before auditions for the spring musical or _musicale _as Ms. Darbus calls it. Troy and Gabriella have been together since the after party. **

_**Summary:** Everyone thought Troy and Gabriella were the perfect couple… Until Troy messed up. Gabriella got hurt by the guy she never thought would hurt her. Now she doesn't trust anyone. When a new student comes to East High, sparks fly. Can he gain not only her trust but also her heart? Parings: GabriellaxOC, Chaylor, Zekepay, Relsi and minor Troyella in the first few chapters._

**Another P.S: The new student looks exactly like Jesse McCartney. I don't know why but I always found him and Vanessa Hudgens a cute couple.**

**A/N: If you guys have better titles for this story then please write them in your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fanfiction readers! I decided to start this story early because I couldn't help myself. I will be updating my other story soon!

* * *

**

It was a bright and peaceful Friday afternoon in Albuquerque, New Mexico. All the students from East High were ecstatic because of the weekend had begun and they had a break from school. Well, mostly everyone.

Gabriella Montez was lying on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. This was one of the worst days of her entire life.

Taylor and Sharpay had been trying to call her but Gabriella didn't bother to pick up the phone when it rang. She knew Taylor, Sharpay and the rest of the gang would find out before Monday like everyone else. The news would spread once someone finds out that the golden couple (Gabriella and Troy) broke up.

Gabriella couldn't believe him. She trusted him, she gave him her heart and he broke it into a million pieces. She hated him; she hated him for what he did to her.

_Flashback_

_It was Gabriella's last class and she had a free period. She was walking towards the gym knowing her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, was practicing his basketball skills. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately and had been spending less time with her. She knew he was very dedicated to the sport so she let the times when he had to cancel their dates slide._

_Once she got near the gym, she began to hear strange noises. They sounded like desperate moans. When she got to the door, she opened slightly but enough to see what was going on in there. _

_What she saw was something she never expected. Troy was doing "it" with the head cheerleader, Mindy. _

_Gabriella felt tears roll down her cheeks. _

_She opened the door completely so she was clearly visible._

"_Troy, how could you!!!" she yelled and without a word, left the gym. _

"_Gabriella wait!" she heard Troy yell._

"_NO!" she yelled while she turned to face him. He was only wearing his basketball shorts which he quickly put on after she left the gym. _

"_I trusted you! I treated you with respect! And this is how you repay me!!! By having sex with some slut!!" she cried, not stopping the new tears running down her face. "I thought you were different Troy Bolton, but I was wrong!!" and with that, she ran from East High, but accidentally bumping into a group of people in her way, her friends. _

"_Gabi what happened?" Taylor asked a look of worry on her face._

"_Why are you crying?" Sharpay with the same worried look on her face._

"_I-I have t-to go" Gabriella whispered and ran all the way home._

_End flashback_

She couldn't believe that he did this to her. She thought he was the perfect boyfriend, everyone thought he would make a perfect boyfriend. No one would have suspected Troy Bolton; _the_ Troy Bolton was a two-faced unfaithful jerk.

Her phone finally stopped ringing. She knew her friends found out what happened.

Troy was the one person she knew she could trust but he hurt her. He hurt her bad.

That day, Gabriella realized that she couldn't trust anyone.

What she didn't realize was that a boy with short dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes had just been enrolled to East High and was starting on Monday.

What she didn't realize was that this boy would change her life.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE review this story. Come on you know you want too!! I need to know if you guys like this story or not!! If no one reviews then I wont update the story and I really don't want to do that!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to try and write both this story and A Sister's Love. Thank you BostonSk8er9 for giving me the great tip. I kept thinking about it while I was writing this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have ever written!!!**

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own High School Musical!!!**

It was now Monday morning and Gabriella was starting to get ready for school. Gabriella was still upset about the whole Troy thing but she decided that he wasn't going to ruin her life. She was going to try to move on.

She met up with Taylor and Sharpay and began walking to school in silence.

"Gabi, are you sure you're okay?" Taylor asked carefully, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered calmly.

Taylor and Sharpay gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe I'm not," she began, "but that doesn't mean I will be. Now, let's hurry up before we're late." And with that said, Gabriella began to walk faster to school.

Once she entered the school, it all became silent and the entire student body started to stare.

"What are you all staring at?!" Sharpay screamed. The students jumped in fright and returned to what they were doing but kept making quick glances to get a good look at Gabriella.

Gabriella ignored all the whispers and stares she was getting and kept walking to her locker, like nothing had happened even though she felt like she was dying inside.

She started to get her books out of her locker when she noticed a certain boy with shaggy hair and electric blue eyes starting to walk towards her.

_Oh no!_ she thought.

Taylor and Sharpay were nowhere insight so Gabriella would have to face him alone. How was she going to handle this, she wasn't ready to face him yet.

Troy was about to open his mouth when Principle Matsui walked in front of him.

"Miss Montez, can I talk to you for a quick moment?" the principle asked.

"Sure" she answered in relief. She would rather talk to the principle instead of Troy.

"We have a new student at East High," he began "and I was wondering if you could show him around. He has the same classes as you and I thought it would be a great idea if _you_ could show him the entire campus since you know what it is like to be a new student at this school. Both of you will be able to skip any if not all your classes so you can show him the entire school. So what do you say, will you do it?"

"Well… Okay." she responded.

"Thank you so much Miss Montez. Please follow me into my office so you guys can properly meet."

Gabriella did what she was told and followed the principle to his office.

Once she entered the room, her eyes landed on the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had dirty blonde hair and had a well built body. But one of his most marvelous features were his eyes. They were light blue but they were green too. She wouldn't mind getting lost in those eyes which looked so innocent. She snapped out of her gaze when she heard him speak.

"Hi, I'm Ben" he said sticking out his hand which she took.

"I'm Gabriella" she said while feeling sparks go through her body at his touch.

"Well I see that you two are getting along great so why don't you start the tour. He is all yours Miss Montez." and with that said, they left the room.

"So what has Principle Matsui told you?" she asked

"Well, he told me that you would tell me what I needed to know so instead he told me a few things about you. What he didn't tell me was how beautiful you are." He replied and then realized what he said so he started to turn red.

Gabriella blushed at the comment and said "Your pretty handsome yourself, Ben."

They didn't realize that they were flirting in the middle of the hallway.

While they were flirting, two girls were looking for their best friend.

"Where is she?" asked Taylor.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You think she saw troy and made a run for it?" Sharpay said in a worried tone.

"I'm going to kill Troy if-"

"Are you guys looking for Gabi?" Chad asked as he and Troy appeared out of no where, "Because if you are I think I found her." and he pointed his index finger at the couple who were too busy talking that they didn't notice anyone around them.

"Damn! That boy is fine. I guess she has started to move on. Who is he anyway?" said Sharpay still staring at Ben.

Troy wanted to know that himself. His face turned red with anger and walked up to Gabriella and Ben.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked

"No" she said harshly, "I would to anyone but you." Then she took Ben's hand left, taking Ben with her.

The bell had rung and all the students went to their first class. Ben and Gabriella were now the only ones left in the halls were in an awkward silence. Ben's curiosity got the best of him.

"You were kind of hard on that guy." He said cautiously.

"No, I wasn't. I actually think I wasn't hard enough. Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, if you say so. So were do we begin?"

"Well it's a big school so lets not waste anymore time," Gabriella said, "lets go to your locker first."

For the rest of the day Troy tried to talk to talk to Gabriella and she kept ignoring him with the help of Ben. By the end of the day, Ben and Gabriella said their goodbyes and went to home.

Gabriella went to sleep, dreaming about a boy with blue green eyes and blonde hair. While Ben went to sleep, dreaming about a brunette with chocolate eyes.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers!!!!! Especially BostonSk8er9 for all the tips!!!! Enough of my babbling, let's get on with the story!!!!!!

* * *

**

Ben Clark woke up with a smile on his face. He would have never thought that on his first day at East High, he met the most amazing girl even though she did look hurt when that guy tried to talk to her.

He knew it was too soon to tell what he was feeling, but he loved so much about her already. Her smile, her eyes and her personality.

He knew he sounded like a dork but he couldn't help but feel a connection with her. Sure he had been with other girls but he never felt this way with any of them. He never thought he would feel this way so soon.

After the whole incident with his ex, he never thought about dating at all. He focused more on his school work their break up. But with Gabriella, all that he wanted to do was, was… he didn't know what.

He laid on his bed in thought when his dad came in.

"Come on son, get up, its time for school. Now get dressed" and with that, he through a shirt at his son and left the room.

Ben got dressed, ate breakfast and walked to school. While he was walking, he saw Gabriella and one of her friends talking.

"Hey Gabriella" he said,

She turned her head and smiled at him, "Hey Ben, I was just talking to my friend Kelsi. Kelsi meet Ben, he is a new student."

"Hi" she said shyly.

"So what were you girls talking about?" he asked.

"Well I was just asking Gabriella if she wanted to audition for the spring musical. So what do you say Gabi, please?" Kelsi begged.

"Kelsi, I would love to audition but I don't have a partner." She replied.

"Well Troy could do-" she was cut off by Gabriella.

"Don't even think about it. The last person I want anything to do with is him."

"Right, sorry." Kelsi apologized.

"I could do it." Ben said without thinking.

"You can sing?!" Gabriella asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ummm… yeah." Gabriella gave him a look.

"Okay maybe not but I can try." He asked, his eyes begged Gabriella to give him a shot.

How could Gabriella say no to that, "Okay, meet me and Kelsi in the music room at lunch. Don't be late." And with that said, she entered to the campus of East High. Ben watched her go.

"You like her don't you?" Kelsi asked with a smirk on her face.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, hoping he wasn't too obvious.

"Well for one thing it's kind of obvious."

"Oh" he said, "so you don't think I have a chance with her."

"I never said that. What I am saying is that you are going to have to fight for her more than any other girl in school. You also can't break her heart like Troy did."

"Who is Troy anyway?"

"Well it all started when…" Kelsi told him the whole story about Troy and Gabriella and how they broke free from their cliques. She then told him what Troy did to Gabriella. When she was done, Ben was furious.

"How could someone hurt a girl like Gabriella? When I see him, I am going to-"

"You are not going to do anything." Kelsi stated firmly, "Gabriella wouldn't want you too. That would only get her angry at you and you don't want that to happen do you?"

"No" he muttered.

"Let's just go to class before we are both late." Kelsi concluded.

Ben had just made a new friend who in the future will be one of his best friends.

As classes flew by, Ben was getting nervous about meeting Gabriella at the music room. While he was doing his work, a blue eyed jock was glaring at him from his seat.

Troy Bolton was in fact, jealous of the new guy. _Who does that guy think he is!_ He thought.

Once lunch had started, Ben decided to come earlier to the music room just in case he wasn't late. He was about to open the door when he heard the most beautiful voice. It was like an angel's. He opened the door to see Gabriella playing the piano. She was so into the song that she didn't notice him.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you _

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

Gabriela suddenly stopped playing. She heard clapping and turned around.

"That was amazing, why did you stop?" Ben asked.

"That's all I have written." She wiped a tear that slipped from her eye. "So you found out what happened."

"Yeah and I know how it-" he began.

"Don't say you know how it feels." She snapped.

"Hurt, embarrassed, stupid because you didn't realize it sooner. Just because it happened to you doesn't mean that it didn't happen to anyone else. It happened to me too." He responded. Gabriella was about to apologize when Kelsi barged into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Let's get started." She gave each of them a sheet with the song they were going to sing. "I am first going to play _What I've Been Looking For_ so we could see if Ben could sing."

The music started playing and Ben started to sing.

_It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me_

Gabriella and Kelsi were shocked at how well Ben sang. Then Gabriella started to sing.

_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold_

Then they both started to sing.

_But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know_

They were so caught up in the moment that they did not hear footsteps outside the door. Troy was wondering were Gabriella was and went to the music room to find her singing one of _their _songs with the new kid. Now he was really pissed off. He walked away from the room with a growing hatred towards that guy.

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

Kelsi stopped playing the piano and looked at Ben. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

"I didn't know I could." said Ben "Am I really that good?"

"Yeah" the two girls said simultaneously.

"You have an incredible voice." Gabriella complimented.

Ben turned slightly pink he was about to reply when the bell rang.

"Why don't we start rehearsal during free period tomorrow? At lunch we could talk about which song we are going to use." Kelsi stated "You also have to meet the rest of the gang, Ben."

"Sound like a plan to me. Gabriella?" he said turning to face her but she seemed to have her mind somewhere else.

"What?" she asked snapping out of her daze. "Oh. Um that sounds great. Now lets go to class before Miss Darbus kills us."

Then they all went together to class with a boy thinking about a girl who sings, a girl thinking about a boy who sings and another girl thinking about a plan on getting the other two together.

* * *

**A/N: That was the chapter and I don't own both songs in the chapter. Please Review!!!! It is the longest chapter I have written! It was about 1,331 words!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers!! I hope this chapter is as good as the last one!! I might not be able to update soon but I will try!!!!!!

* * *

**

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

Ben and Gabriella were practicing for the spring musical audition. Kelsi decided that they should sing _Start of Something New_.

Gabriella felt weird at first because this was the first song that she sang with Troy, but once she started singing with Ben, all her weird feelings went away. She now realized how different it was singing with Ben than singing with Troy. When she sang with Troy she felt like she was being forced to sing with him, but with Ben it felt natural.

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

Once the song ended, it was time to go to lunch. Ben was meeting the rest of the gang today. He was kind of nervous but would never admit it. Ben and Kelsi were talking what the musical was about when Gabriella yelled exasperatedly,

"Guys! Let's go! I'm starving!" and with that she grabbed Ben's hand and dragged him of to the cafeteria.

Kelsi wondered how the smartest girl at East High could act so childish. She caught up with them and they entered the cafeteria together.

"Where's Kelsi and Gabriella?" asked Taylor everyone in the table shrugged.

"Maybe their with _Ben_" muttered an annoyed looking Troy.

"What did you say?" asked Chad

"Nothing" Troy replied quickly.

"There they are!" said Sharpay pointing at the entrance to the cafeteria.

Gabriella, Kelsi and Ben walked up to the table.

"Hey guys, this is Ben. Ben this is Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, and Troy." Kelsi said while she sat next to Ryan.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" the gang except Troy replied.

They were all staring at his hand. Gabriella and him followed their gaze and landed on their hands that they were still holding. They quickly let go, both blushing like a tomato.

They sat next to one another and began to eat.

"So Ben, do you play basketball?" Chad asked.

"I played on my old schools basketball team but I had to quit because I was more dedicated to my school's decathlon team."

"Really?" asked Taylor, interest in her voice. "Are you going to join our school's decathlon team?"

"You can count on it." Ben stated.

Then the bell rang and everyone was starting to leave.

"Oh, Ben, Gabriella, remember to meet me in the music room at free period. You guys know why." Kelsi said before she ran off to class.

Ben and Gabriella nodded their heads and went to class.

None of the others paid attention to what Kelsi said except for Troy.

_I can not let Ben meet them in the music room. All I have to do is keep him away from there so I can barge in the music room and save Gabriella the trouble of practicing with him. But how can I make sure Ben won't show up, _thought Troy. Then an idea came to him.

* * *

Free period came and Gabriella walked to the music room. Kelsi was already in there. They said their hello's and waited for Ben to show up.

"Do you know were Ben is?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know. We were going to walk here together but he said that he had to go check out a book in the library but he said it wouldn't take long." Gabriella answered.

"You think something happened to him?" Kelsi asked worriedly.

Before Gabriella could reply someone entered the room.

"Hey guys." Said Troy, he looked a bit messy and had a scratch on his face but the girls didn't ask where he got it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kelsi.

"Well I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and if I didn't know better, it sounded like Ben ditched you" he answered.

"Yeah well you would now about ditching people and Ben isn't like that. Kelsi I am going to go look for him, lets meet tomorrow." And then Gabriella left the room.

Gabriella was walking in a hallway thinking of were Ben might be when she heard a moan. She followed the noise and found Ben lying on the ground.

"Ben!" Gabriella screamed knelt down beside him. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine," he said, "I was just in a little fight-"

"A fight!"

"Yeah, but I'm fine." The bell rang and kids started getting out of their classrooms.

"Yeah right. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She helped him up and put his arm around her so he could lean on her. They walked to her house which was closer to the school than his.

While they were walking, Gabriella realized how close they were. His warm breath hit her neck he talked to her which send chills down her spine.

"You really don't have to do this." He stated,

"I know, but I want too." They reached her house and she let him in.

"Aren't your parents home?" he asked.

"My mom works late."

"What about your dad?"

"He died when I was three."

"I'm sorry-" he started to apologize but she cut him off.

"Its okay you didn't know. Now lets see what we can do about those bruises." She made him lay on the couch and started working on each one.

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

"No one just… Troy" he whispered but she heard him clearly.

"WHAT!" she yelled, "I am going to kill him!"

"Don't" Ben warned, "the last ting I want you to do is go near him."

"But that's so unlike Troy." She said while she put a bag of ice on his head.

They both realized how close their faces were but they didn't move away. They leaned in, their lips were centimeters apart…

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger!!! I feel so evil right now!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I changed the title to 'Say Ok' cuz I heard the song and thought that it was a way better title!!!! Thank You to all the reviewers!!!! Especially BostonSk8er9 because she gave me the idea for this story!!! I promise that this time, there won't be any cliffhanger!!!!**

Their lips were centimeters apart. All they could think about was how much they wanted to kiss each other. Ben was finally going to kiss the girl of his dreams and nothing was going to ruin it. Gabriella was shocked; she never knew she could have feelings for someone other than Troy and what shocked her more was that her feelings for Ben were much stronger. Ben was about to close the gap when someone entered the house.

"Gabi, I'm home!" Ms. Montez yelled.

Gabriella quickly got off from the sofa, blushing in a deep shade of red. Ben too, was blushing; he tried to get up but only to get a searing pain from his head.

"Ow!" he yelped while lying back down on the sofa.

Gabriella's mom enters the room because she heard someone yelp in pain.

"Gabi, are you alright?" Ms. Montez asked.

"I am but Ben over isn't. Mom, this is Ben Clark. Ben, this is my mom." Gabriella said.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Montez." Ben stated, sticking out his hand.

"Likewise." She said while taking his hand and shaking it.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" her mom asked her.

"Sure" she answered.

Once they reached the kitchen Ms. Montez went straight to the point.

"Gabi, what happened? I thought you were with Troy, not Ben."

"Mom, I forgot to tell you that Troy and I broke up."

"What! Why? You were such a cute couple and he is such a nice guy." Her mom, a shocked expression on her face.

"Mom, Troy isn't a nice guy. He cheated on me for who knows how long."

"Honey, maybe you were mistaken." Her mom said gently.

"How could I be mistaken when I saw him having sex with the head cheerleader? Why are you defending him?" Gabriella didn't wait for an answer she just left the kitchen without a word. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Come on Ben, I'm taking you home." Gabriella said calmly.

Ben could see the tears. He wanted to hold her tight and comfort her but he decided against it. He would ask her later.

Once they left Gabriella's house, Gabriella let a few tears fall.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked in concern.

"Nothing" she lied.

He could tell she was lying. He gave her a look. Gabriella knew she could never lie to him.

"My mom thinks that Troy didn't mean to cheat on me." She whispered but Ben heard it perfectly.

"What?!" he asked in disbelief.

She let more tears fall but this time Ben wiped them away.

"It's ok." He began "Give her time and she'll come back to her senses."

Gabriella tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. It still hurt. That crack in her heart that has not mended and it became bigger when her mom defended Troy. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to cry.

All Ben could do was hold her tight even though it hurt him. He let her cry on his shoulder. He hated seeing her like this. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her.

"Thanks." She said once she stopped crying. She felt a lot better now.

"No problem, I will always be here for you."

She took his hand and said "I know" and they walked their way to Ben's house.

Troy Bolton could not believe what he just witnessed. He was taking his afternoon jog when he saw them walking. He spied on them and when Ben held Gabriella, he was flooded with pure jealousy. He started walking back home, thinking of a way to break them up. The last plan got them closer but what could get them apart. Then suddenly, an idea came to mind. An evil smile spread across his face. He knew what to do.

The next day Troy was walking to class when he heard Gabriella tell Ben to meet her in front of the library at free period. He immediately walked towards the cheerleaders.

"Hey Mindy, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said in a dreamy but hyper voice.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"_Anything_ for you, Troy." She said in a seductive voice.

"We'll do that later. I need you to kiss that new guy, Ben in front of the library at free period. Make sure that Gabriella will see." He stated.

"How can I make sure she is going to see the kiss?" she asked.

"Leave that to me." Then he walked off.

Sharpay had been walking with her brother, Ryan, and Kelsi, when she noticed Troy talking to Mindy. She knew something was up because of the look on Troy's face.

"What's Troy up too?" she asked Kelsi and Ryan.

"I don't know, why do you care?" Ryan asked.

"Well, he had that same look in 7th grade, when he and the rest of the basketball team poured gallons of grape juice on us. Do you _know _what grape does to clothes? It ruined my outfit!" she exclaimed.

"Relax Sharpay. For all we know, he could be pulling a little prank on Chad, it doesn't matter. Now lets go before were late." Ryan stated and continued walking to class.

Kelsi looked at Troy one more time before joining the Evans twins. She knew he had something to do yesterdays events, she just wished she knew what.

Classes came and went. The gang couldn't ignore the fact that Ben a black eye but when they asked him who did it, he would just look at Troy and say "No one important."

Free period came and Ben was standing in front of the library. He saw this girl stare at him and started to feel uncomfortable. He looked at his watch and wondered where Gabriella could be.

Gabriella knew she was late but she was talking to Kelsi earlier and lost track of time. Suddenly, Troy came up to her.

"Hey Gabriella, can I talk to you?"

"No and before you ask again, no." she said briskly and walked of.

"Look, I just wanted to say that you should be careful around that Ben guy. He isn't the guy you think he is." Troy said as they turned the corner. They now had a full view of the entrance to the library.

"Troy I know Ben and he isn't you. Now leave me alone!" she demanded.

"I'll leave you alone but isn't that him over there." He said while pointing at Ben who was now being kissed by Mindy.

Ben was shocked that the girl kissed him, but he smart enough to push her away. Before he could scream at her, he noticed a certain brunette shake her head and run away.

"Gabi!" he yelled. Unlike Troy, he wasn't going to let her go.

Gabriella could not believe she fell for someone like him again. She thought he was different but was just like Troy. Tears blurred her vision as she ran through the halls.

"Gabi!" she heard him yell, but she kept running. She knew guys like him would never chase after her. She was wrong, because she felt his hand grab her arm.

"Gabi, let me explain." He begged.

"Let go." She whispered harshly.

"No" he said calmly, "Not until you let me explain."

"Explain what!" she yelled, "That you made me believe that you are different than Troy but your actually just like him!"

"That not true and you know it!" He yelled. People were starting to crowd around including the gang.

"I don't know what is true anymore!" she yelled back, not caring if anyone saw her cry anymore.

Ben was shocked at how much pain was in her eyes. He hated himself because he felt responsible for causing it.

"You know I don't kiss any random person! I don't even know that girl's name! Why don't you believe me?" He ended in a whisper; tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can." She whispered back.

"There is only one girl who I want to kiss. There is only one girl who I want to hold. I never want to bring her harm and I never want to let her go." He kept getting closer to her after each sentence, "She is the only girl I want and is the only girl I need." Their noses were touching by that time.

He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. He then gave her a passionate kiss which she gladly returned. He put his other arm on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ben and Gabriella didn't just feel sparks, they didn't just feel fireworks. They felt more than that, they felt right.

All the crowed went "aww!" and watched the couple continue to kiss. Ms. Darbus knew that she should break them up but even she didn't have the heart to.

The only one who didn't have a smile on his face was none other than Troy Bolton. He was more than jealous. He now had to plan something big or else he would never get Gabriella back and he knew just how to do it.

Ben and Gabriella finally needed to breathe so they broke off the kiss. Their foreheads rested against each other and they were breathing heavily. The gang had large smiles on their faces, especially Kelsi.

"You have no idea how long I waited to do that." Ben whispered.

"I think I have a good idea." Gabriella whispered back and they kissed once more.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was up all night finishing this chapter so the least you could do is REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! I also want to know if you like the new title so REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers!!!! I am so so sorry about the long wait! I had a writer's block!! BostonSk8er9, I think it is a great idea to email each other!!! Well here is the chapter, Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

It was finally Friday morning and Troy Bolton came to school early. He had a lot to do even when school hasn't even begun. He quickly walked to Ms. Darbus' classroom. The only way he could break Ben and Gabriella up is to get the lead in the spring musical with Gabriella. In the musical they would kiss and she would come crawling back to him and forget everything about Ben.

He entered his drama teacher's classroom and saw her working on her desk.

"Hello Mr. Bolton. What brings here at this hour?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Well Ms. Darbus, I am here to make a proposal for you." He replied.

"I'm listening" she said with curiosity.

"Well, instead of having regular auditions, even though they are great," he began, "Why don't we do a talent show? The best male performer will get the lead role in the musical and the best female performer will get the other lead role. The other people who did well will get supporting role. There would be three judges with you obviously being one of them. So what do you say?"

"It's not a bad idea… I like it." She said while thinking deeply. "I think we should try it. I will talk to Principal Matsui and tell the other student today."

"Great." He said, "Well, see you in class." He then left the classroom with a grin on his face.

An hour later, classes have begun. Ben and Gabriella were now the couple that everyone talked about. They were constantly flirting and holding hands. Troy was getting angrier by the second.

Ms. Darbus' class finally came and when everyone was settled, she began to speak.

"Students, I have an announcement. Instead of having regular auditions, we are going to have a talent show. The best male and female performances will get the leads. You can only perform by yourselves, not with pairs."

By this time, the gang's jaws were all on the floor.

"People are welcomed to watch the talent show. Principle Matsui, Coach Bolton and I will be the three judges. I encourage all of you to join, for those who already signed up for the auditions will already be signed up for the talent show. I think we should give the credit for this idea to Troy Bolton… Oh I almost forgot whoever is going to perform has to sing two songs, one upbeat song and another one that is slow." She finished

"I knew it" Ben muttered.

The bell rang and Troy was the first one out. Everyone else had to absorb the information they had just received.

Sharpay left the room so she could give Troy a piece of her mind. She didn't realize that Zeke was following her.

"Troy!" she yelled to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked while turning around. The halls were empty now because most students were at lunch. Zeke was hiding behind the locker, ever since Ben showed up with a black eye, Zeke had a feeling Troy had something to do with it. Sharpay continued to talk.

"How could you do this to Ben and Gabriella? They haven't done anything to you."

"Yes he did! I was supposed to audition with Gabriella. She is supposed to be with me!" He shouted.

"Stop talking about her like she is an object, she can think for herself! If you still like her then why did you cheat on her in the first place?" she yelled back.

"She wouldn't give me what I wanted-" Sharpay interrupted him.

"You cheated on her because you wanted to have sex! You are an idiot!" by now, Troy was walking towards her who made her and Zeke, who was watching them fight, uncomfortable.

"Maybe you could give me what I want." Troy said seductively, he was about to kiss her when she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she growled like a mountain lion. She then walked away from the pig that went by the name Troy Bolton.

Zeke wanted to punch Troy in the face but decided to go talk to Sharpay. When she walked passed him, he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Hey Shar." He said.

"Wha- you were here the whole time." She said shocked.

"Yeah and-" she interrupted him,

"Look, nothing happened between me and Troy."

"I know," he said, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I mean a part of me thought you were going to kiss him since you had a major crush on him and I don't want to lose you-"

She kissed him, "You're rambling" she stated, "I might have had a crush on him before but I like you now. Troy changed and not for the better." She then kissed him again. They had a little make out session and left for lunch.

Classes came and went, free period had just started and Ben was freaking out in the music room.

"I can't believe him! When I see, I will-"

"You won't do anything" Gabriella stated.

"But don't you see, he wants to be the lead role with you. I can't beat him! I didn't even know I could sing until I came here. I can only sing well with you." He panicked.

"Ben relax." Gabriella said calmly,

"No I won't, the only thing he wants is you and I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, look at me." Gabriella said and looked at him straight in the eyes. Ben looked at the eyes that made his knees go weak. Gabriella saw fear in his eyes.

_Wow, he really cares about me_, she thought.

"You will never lose me, I promise you that." She kissed him softly.

Once they broke the kiss, Kelsi walked in and said, "You have nothing to worry about. You are more talented than Troy will ever be. With my songs, you will definitely win." Ryan walked in too.

"And with my choreography" added Ryan.

"Don't forget about me, your stylist." Sharpay said as she walked in.

"I will help you get the equipment" Taylor walked in while saying this.

"Don't forget about us," said Chad as he and Zeke walked in, "We will keep you in shape."

"See," Gabriella began, "You will definitely win this."

"Hey, you have competition too." Sharpay stated.

"Yeah, people Mindy can sing and Troy will obviously convince her to join." Kelsi exclaimed.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do so lets get started." replied Ben.

While they were discussing ideas for the performances, Troy walked by the music room. He couldn't believe that _Ben_ was going to try to win. If Ben wanted, he was going to get one. Troy marched away, trying to think of songs he could sing.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me if you have any ideas on what the characters could sing for the talent show! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for the lack of updates!!!! Thank you to all the reviewers for being so patient and for giving me ideas for what songs everyone is going to sing. I had so much school work that I didn't have time to do anything else but now I have a break from school so I will update more often. Here is the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Since the day everyone found out of the talent show, Ben and Gabriella have been nothing but singing. Even though they felt nervous about the show that was weeks away, they had amazing friends that helped them every step of the way.

Ryan was in charge of choreography and he taught them moves to each song they were going to perform. He said that there is no good performance without choreography.

Taylor was helping out by getting sound and light equipment. She also was keeping an eye out for Troy. Everyone has been doing that ever since Sharpay told them what happened in the hallway between her and Troy.

Chad and Zeke were the ones that made sure that Ben and Gabriella kept up with their school work.

Sharpay was being Sharpay and was always the outfits Ben and Gabriella were going to wear.

Kelsi was the most helpful because she was the one that kept practicing the songs with them. She even chose the songs.

Time flew by quickly and there was one week left until the talent show and Gabriella was more worried than ever.

Kelsi had told them that Troy was using the music room after school so they had to practice somewhere else.

"Where can we practice?" Ryan asked and then continued "We cant not practice because we still need to make this performance better than perfect."

"How can we make this performance more perfect than it already is? Why do we need to when we know that Gabriella and Ben are the best ones out there?" Taylor asked.

"Do you know who the judges are?" Ryan asked. Taylor shook her head.

"Coach Bolton and Principle Matsui are two of the three judges and they are obviously going to favor Troy. Ms. Darbus is the only one who is going to judge fairly. Ben needs to give a performance that blows any ideas of the Troy winning off the judges' minds" Ryan explained.

"No pressure, right?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"We could practice at my place." Gabriella offered.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Ben stated.

"Why?" Gabriella asked curiously

"Well…" Ben started but he couldn't say it.

"What Ben is trying to say is that your mom hates him." Sharpay said in the kindest way.

"What? She doesn't hate him!" Gabriella said incredulously.

The gang gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe she does." Gabriella confessed.

"Why don't we do it at my place? My parents won't mind." Ben suggested.

"It's decided. We will go and practice at Ben's house. Let's go." Kelsi said and started walking out of the school and she was quickly followed by everyone else.

Gabriella was walking behind everyone else. She looked like she was thinking of something that bothered her. Ben noticed this and went to walk beside her. She didn't seem to notice him next to her so he took her hand with his.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked her.

"Is it normal for me to feel nervous about meeting your parents?" she asked.

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked in shock.

"I know its stupid-" he interrupted her.

"No its not. It's perfectly normal to feel nervous but trust me, my parents will love you."

"But what if they don't?"

"I would still be with you but they will." He reassured her.

The gang had finally reached his house and he let them in.

Once the door was shut, a woman in her late forties came out of the kitchen.

"Hi Ben." She said while giving him a hug.

"Hi mom." He said returning the hug.

"Mom, these are my friends. Guys this is my mom." Ben said he introduced her to everyone except Gabriella.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is my mom." He said while giving Gabriella a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Clark." Gabriella said politely.

"Pleasure is all mine." Mrs. Clark replied.

The gang said there goodbyes to Mrs. Clark and left to the living room where the piano was.

Ben and Gabriella practiced long and hard. By the time they were finished, it was time for dinner. Most of the gang had already left and Kelsi and Gabriella were going home. Mr. Clark just entered the house after a long day of work.

"Hey dad." Ben said as he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Dad, this is my friend Kelsi Neilson and my girlfriend Gabriella Montez. Girls, this is my dad."

They said their hellos and goodbyes and left for their homes. Once they dropped Kelsi off, Ben and Gabriella walked for a while in a comfortable silence. Before they reached Gabriella's house, Ben turned Gabriella around and gave her a soft kiss. He did it like it was natural.

"What was that for?" Gabriella said once they broke the kiss.

"I haven't been able to kiss you all day." He said charmingly.

"I would let you do it again but I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely" he responded

They kissed goodnight and went their separate ways.

* * *

A couple of days past and there was one day before the talent show.

Each class seemed like a blur. Gabriella got more nervous as each hour passed. It was the final class of the day and it was free period. Gabriella and the gang were in the music room, apparently, Gabriella was freaking out.

"I can't do this! What if I trip and fall or forget how to sing or… or… or… or" she panicked.

"What, you're a seal!" Sharpay shouted. After she calmed down she said, "Look Gabriella, you are not going to choke. You are the best female singer out there and everyone knows it. Don't let this fear run your life. If you get scared, look for Ben. He will be right there cheering for you like the rest of us. Right?" Sharpay asked the gang.

"Right." They agreed.

"Gabi," no one has called Gabriella that since her dad died, "You will be fine. I will make sure of that." Said Ben and then he kissed her on the forehead as a sign of affection.

The bell rang and the couple decided to sing their songs one last time before the show. While Ben and Gabriella were singing, Troy was walking passed the music room. At first, he was slightly angry at the couple but the he realized that he didn't have to worry because he had the talent show in the bag. Ben had no idea what he was in for the next day. Troy was not going to go down without a fight.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! The talent show is going to happen in the next chapter!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW AND DID I MENTION TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey readers!!! So sorry for the long wait but the chapter is here now!! I didn't have many views for the last chapter so I thought you guys didn't like the last chapter. I have to admit that it was slightly boring but I had to fill you guys in. Well enough about me enjoy the chapter!!!!!!

* * *

**

The day that everyone was waiting for had finally come: The Talent Show. Each performer was going to the theatre directly after their last period.

By each passing class, Gabriella was getting nervous, Ben was becoming uneasy, and Troy, surprisingly, was getting excited. He didn't have anything to worry about because two out of three judges where going to favor him. He was the Troy Bolton after all.

When lunch came, Troy was nowhere in sight which frankly made Ben and Gabriella feel a lot better. When the gang all settled down, they started to eat. Well, except Gabriella.

"Come on Gabi, you have to eat something." Taylor said with concern.

"I can't because when I get nervous, I get nauseas and when I get nauseas, I-"

"Too much information." Sharpay interrupted.

"You have to eat Gabi. If you don't, you will lose the talent show." With that said Gabriella ate like a pig.

Once lunch ended, time seemed to fly by. The last period came and the gang was walking to the gym so the guys could play some ball. They were walking in silence until they heard two male voices.

"Dad! Come on! I need you to give me great scores!" Troy begged.

"I will only give you scores you deserve. Darbus has been on my case about favoring you and I won't do it. Troy, what is wrong with you? You have been acting different ever since Gabriella broke up with you." Before Troy could answer the bell rang. Free period was over and it was time to get ready for the show.

The gang quickly left the scene before the Bolton's noticed. As soon as they reached the theatre, they saw most of the seats already filled with students.

"Let's get every thing set up." Said Kelsi to Ben and Gabriella and they began to walk backstage.

"While they get ready, lets find seats where Gabriella can have a clear view of us." Chad began.

An hour past and it was time to begin. The judges were seated and the crowd had settled. Kelsi was the host of this event and when she came out of curtains, everyone started to cheer.

"Welcome to East High's first ever Talent Show!" Kelsi began as the crowd cheered. Once they settled down she continued. "For our first round of the night, each contestant has to sing an upbeat song. Now let the first performance begin!" with that said she walked off the stage.

After a good amount of students performed it was Troy's turn.

"And now give your attention too… Troy Bolton." Kelsi said with the least amount of enthusiasm.

The music started to play and Troy appeared on stage. The crowd with the exception of the gang cheered. Then Troy started to sing.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold _

Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'

As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

WHatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Once Troy finished the song, the crowd went wild. Once they quieted down the judges gave their scores. Principal Matsui gave Troy an eight, Coach Bolton gave Troy an eight and Ms. Darbus gave Troy a seven. Troy left the stage with a smile on his face.

"And now give your undivided attention to… Ben Clark!" Kelsi yelled and the music started to play. Ben appeared on stage and started to sing while doing the choreography that Ryan taught him.

_Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything._

_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me._

_Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
When you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything._

_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me._

_Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination running trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill._

_Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything._

_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me._

When he was done, the crowd went wild. He couldn't help but smile and give a bow. He then turned to the judges, anxious to find out his scores. Principle Matsui went first and he gave Ben a nine. Coach Bolton soon followed and gave him a nine as well. Ms. Darbus was last and she too, gave him a nine. The crowd cheered for Ben as he left the stage.

"An excellent performance by Ben Clark. Now let's begin with the girls." Kelsi concluded and then another performance began. While that was happening, Ben was met backstage with Gabriella. The first thing she did when she spotted him was run up to him and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"You were amazing out there! I knew you could do it." She whispered to him.

"It felt amazing!" Ben responded.

After some performances, it was Gabriella's turn.

"And now give it up for Gabriella Montez!" Kelsi announced.

The lights went dark and the music started to play. Gabriella walked to the spotlight but surprisingly didn't choke. She began to sing and do the choreography that she had been practicing for so long.

_The day's been long  
I just got home  
And work is driving me crazy  
I could do up  
I could go out  
But I'm feelin too lazy  
I wanna run  
I wanna have fun  
But I don't wanna work it  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight _

All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me

I count on you  
You're coming too  
Yeah I'm hopin you feel it  
Cuz at my best  
And at my worst  
Yeah you've already seen it  
Let down your hair  
The hell who cares  
Gonna let it all out  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight

All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me

High heels just feels  
Like a business stance  
Make it hard to dance  
Tight shirt, short skirt  
Just hurt, Too much work  
A fake up of make up  
Never handled the wet  
Cuz I wanna sweat  
All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight

All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight

_All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me_

Once she finished, the crowd was on its feet. She couldn't believe that she had actually done it. She had performed alone and didn't mess up. She smiled at the audience. She saw the gang smiling and she wave at them. They wave back. Her smile vanished when she turned to the judges, worried that they didn't like it. Coach Bolton went first this time and gave her an eight. The crowed booed at him. Principle Matsui went next and he gave her a nine. Ms. Darbus went last and gave her a ten. That was the first ten Ms. Darbus had given the entire night. Gabriella skipped backstage, smiling like an idiot.

"You and your boyfriend got lucky this round." Troy told her, "but you wont be so lucky the next round." He then walked away. Gabriella decided to ignore his remark and went to get ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next and last round is about to begin. It will be the same as the first round but instead of an upbeat song, it will be a slow song. Let the round begin."

Troy was up first and when he appeared on stage, the crowd started to cheer.

"This is dedicated to someone special" he told the crowd and then he started to sing.

_They gotta lotta girls who know they got it goin' on  
But nothings ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see  
that you're the only one I really want  
And everything I need is everything you do _

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause you're looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy  
She could be a supermodel  
Every magazine the cover  
She'll never ever mean a thing to me

She's no you…oh no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you…oh no!  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
'Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you  
She's no you

They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do, the way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
and I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time you're looking better  
I think you're perfect,  
there ain't nothing I would change  
She can be a supermodel  
Every magazine the cover  
She'll never ever take my heart away

No one's ever gonna get to her…oh  
The way you do now baby can't you see?  
That you are the one…the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way  
Nothing's ever coming even close…no  
No one's ever been comparable  
To you

I don't want…nothing… I don't got  
I don't need…nothing…but you  
I can't get…more than…you give me  
So don't stop anything you do

You're all that…all that…and then some  
You know what…just what…I need  
And no girl…no place…nowhere  
Could mean a thing to me

She's no you…oh no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you…oh no!  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
'Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you  
She's no you

He finished the song with the crowd cheering. Well, except the gang including an angry Ben and an annoyed Gabriella. The judges gave Troy his scores. Coach gave him a ten, Principle Matsui gave him a ten and Ms. Darbus gave him a nine. Troy knew that he was going to win when he left the stage.

"That was Troy Bolton." Said Kelsi, "and now please put your hands together for Gabriella Montez!"

When Gabriella came into view, the crowed cheered.

"This song is dedicated to someone who means the world to me." She said while staring directly at Ben. Troy saw this and obviously got jealous. The music started and everyone got quiet.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one _

So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

She finished the song and the audience had uproar of cheering. She was looking for Ben's face in the crowd but she couldn't find him. She couldn't help but feel upset. The judges were ready to show their scores. They all surprisingly gave her all tens. Even though she got a perfect score she couldn't bring herself to smile as she walked out of the stage.

"And now for our last performance of the night… Ben Clark!"

Ben came on stage and positioned himself so he could play the piano.

"I dedicate this song to Gabriella Montez." He then started to play a sweet melody.

_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her _

I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her  
The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her

When he stopped playing the piano, the crowd went into clapping that was slow at first but then erupted into a standing ovation. Gabriella was backstage and had tears in her eyes. It was the first time that anyone said that they were in love with her. She now knew she could trust him. Ben saw her wipe away a tear and he wanted to run up to her and kiss her but he had to find out his scores. Principle Matsui gave him a ten, Ms. Darbus gave him a ten and Coach Bolton gave him a nine. Ben quickly left the stage to find Gabriella. Once he was backstage, he was quickly thrown back by someone throwing themselves on him. He immediately realized that it was Gabriella and he hugged her back.

"That was… that was…" he saw that she was crying really hard and he tried to calm her down.

"Gabi, you don't have to cry-" she interrupted him by kissing him hard on the mouth.

"I love you" she whispered. At that point he didn't care if he lost the talent show. The girl he had fallen in love with told him he loved her back. Life was good.

"I love you too." He replied. They were about to kiss again when Ms. Darbus' voice interrupted them.

"We have the results of the talent show. The role of the female lead will be given to… Gabriella Montez." The crowd went crazy as she entered the stage.

"And the role of the male lead is still left undecided because we have a tie. The two candidates are Troy Bolton and Ben Clark. The audience will vote on their favorite performer. You will be given a sheet of paper and write down the name of the student you want as the lead role. The votes will be counted and there will before the end of the night."

Ben and Gabriella waited for what seemed like hours but in reality was only an hour. The votes were finally tallied and they had a winner. The tension grew thicker and the theatre became deathly silent when Ms. Darbus announced the winner.

"The lead male role will be given too…"

* * *

**A/N: I feel evil right now!! I wouldn't have left it as a cliffhanger if I would have had more reviews!!! The songs I used were "Let Go" and "Say Ok" by Vanessa Hudgens, "Right Where You Want Me", "She's No You" and "Tell Her" by Jesse McCartney, and "Dance With Me" by Drew Seeley. I don't own any of the songs. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Trust me, the next few chapters will be very interesting!!! REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I had a major writer's block and also had loads of home work. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you to all those that reviewed. Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

"_The lead male role will be given too…"_

Ms. Darbus gave a dramatic pause. Ben was so worried that Gabriella held his hand to calm him down. The gang was crossing their fingers, praying it was Ben that got the role and not Troy.

"Ben Clark." After Ms. Darbus said those two words, the auditorium had erupted with cheering from the students. A smile appeared on Ben's face. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. The gang ran up to congratulate the two of them.

"I knew you two would win!" Kelsi said excitedly.

"Everyone knew that they were going to win." Zeke confirmed.

Chad ran up to the stage and said, "Celebration party at my place tonight!" and then walked out of the stage. He then met up with his friends.

"Uh… Chad?" Sharpay asked him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Do your parents know about this party?" Chad's happy expression turned to one of horror.

"Crap! I have to make a phone call!" Chad then ran out of sight while the gang laughed out loud.

No one noticed a certain someone give Ben a deadly glare that would have made Sharpay proud. Troy stormed out of the theatre and didn't give it a second glance.

Chad's parties were known to be full of loud music and a lot of food. Anyone who went would have a great time.

Gabriella never liked wild parties because you never knew what could happen in one. The only reason Gabriella liked this party was because Ben was with her and if things got out of control, she knew he would take her home. She knew she could trust him but there was always this little voice in the back of her mind that sounded a lot like Sharpay. The voice always reminded her.

_You thought you could trust Troy but look what he did to you. How can you trust Ben when he is the one that has the power to cause even more damage than Troy ever had?_

She always ignored it but couldn't help but feel that what it was saying was true. She was standing next to the punch when Ben walked over to her. Other girls were staring at him and were shooting Gabriella jealous looks.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." He whispered in her ear, sending chills downs her spine. She couldn't believe that he could make her feel like that.

"Well, you found me." She replied.

"Want some punch?" he asked and she nodded. He poured her and himself a drink and they took a sip. The punch tasted kind of strange but they kept drinking it like if they were addicted to it,

With each sip, they lost conscious of their surroundings and only noticed one another. Their visions were blurred ad they could barely stand straight. They were both in for a surprise the next day.

* * *

**A/N: I think you can guess what happens. This chapter was short but it was necessary. The next one will be longer!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE MORE I WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to get at least 6 reviews so… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry about the lack of updates!! I have been having some computers problems and I also had this huge project for school!!! Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers and for those who wanted me to email them, I couldn't because again I have been experiencing computer problems!! Well moving on!!!! Enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

**

It was Saturday morning and the sun was just about to rise. Every person who was invited to Chad's party either had already left the night before or had stayed the night. When Chad said that they were going to party all night long he meant it. Everyone in Chad's house was asleep except someone in the guest room upstairs.

Gabriella Montez woke up by a sudden wave of nausea. Before she could adjust to her surroundings, she felt an almost unbearable headache. It made her shut her eyes again. She couldn't remember a thing about the night before. She had never had a hung over before and now she never wanted to experience another. She moaned in pain as the headache continued.

She finally opened her eyes again and this time, she began to think more clearly. She rolled over the bed only to find a sleeping form next to her. Once she saw who it was, her eyes widened. She then realized what she was or better word _wasn't _wearing. She wrapped the bed sheets around her naked body, making sure that no one could see anything.

Then an unexpected wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom, not caring if she woke anyone up and threw up on the toilet. She didn't know how long this continued but when she was done, she noticed that someone had been holding her hair up.

_Ben_

She flushed the toilet and went to the sink and washed her mouth. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't look at him. He grabbed her by the shoulder with both of his rough yet soft hands and turned her to face him. Her brown eyes met his green ones and she couldn't look away. He had his boxers on but that was it. She figured that he put it on before he followed her into the bathroom. She then started to cry. She didn't want this to happen. This was the reason why she and Troy broke up. How could she have let this happen? She leaned her head on Ben's strong shoulder and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed circles on her bare back. He kept whispering to her how sorry he was and that this was his fault.

She didn't want to admit it but a little part of her was happy that she had shared this moment with the guy she was in love with. Instead of being offended of her crying, he comforted her and understood how difficult this was for her. He took all the blame even when it was clear that she was responsible for what happened as well. She felt a little more relieved and calm and had stopped crying.

Ben grabbed her shirt from last night and passed it to her while not looking at her. He still respected her privacy and turned way while she changed. He put his shirt on and put on his jeans. He sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned her to join him. When she sat down he began to talk.

"Is this going to change anything between us? I mean is this going to make our relationship awkward because I really don't want that to happen. I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should have noticed that the punch was spiked…" he continued to ramble on until she quieted him down by kissing him.

"It isn't your fault. It's my fault too. Nothing is going to change, I promise. Now let go get some pain killers for this headache." She took his hand and they both left the room.

For the rest of the day, they helped Chad clean up his house. None of their friends suspected a thing and the couple wanted to keep it that way.

"This has got to be your best party, Chad." Ryan stated, as he threw away garbage on the floor.

"I agree." Chad responded.

"I still can't believe cant believe that Troy spiked the punch." Kelsi said while sitting down on newly clean floor.

"What?!" Ben and Gabriella both said, shocked by this information.

"You guys didn't know?" Sharpay asked in surprise.

"Luckily no one drank the punch so it doesn't matter." Taylor said.

Ben and Gabriella were starting to get nervous.

"Chad where are your parents?" Ben asked, quickly changing the subject.

"They're on vacation." Chad replied, "And they will be back later today so we have to clean up.

With that said, they cleaned up the rest of the house.

The next couple of days flew by fast. The gang was back in school and Gabriella and Ben had started to learn a few songs from the musical. Troy hadn't bothered them and the gang seemed to get suspicious that he was planning something big.

After rehearsal, Ben walked Gabi home like he usually did. Before she could say another word, he kissed her passionately and he ended it before they lost too much oxygen.

"Good night." He whispered and then he left for his house.

"Bye." Gabi whispered and she leaned against the door. All his kisses made her go weak in the knees. She went inside and ran up to her room. She started doing her homework like she always did. She didn't notice that her mom saw what had happened outside and she wasn't pleased.

The next day, Gabriella opened her eyes but instead of slowly getting up from bed, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up on the toilet. This wasn't the first time it had happened and she was wondering if she was catching flu or something. She knew what it was but she refused to admit it. Not until she was certain. She was late.

She got dressed for school and ran out the door, telling her mom that she was going to school early today. Obviously, this wasn't the actual reason.

She walked to a pharmacy and got the most accurate test she could find. She walked to the cashier and suddenly felt self conscious. The lady smiled at her in a reassuring way and gave her back the test. Gabi quickly put it in her bag and ran out the door.

She was late so she started to run faster. Then she entered the school and noticed that the halls were empty. She quickly walked to her first class and interrupted Ms. Darbus' speech on cell phones.

"Sorry I'm late." She said and quickly took her seat. She ignored Ben the entire time because she knew that if she looked into his eyes, she would break down. For the rest of the day, the gang tried to talk to her but she seemed distant and they were starting to worry.

At lunch, Gabriella ran to the girl's bathroom and checked if anyone was in there. When the coast was clear, she entered the nearest stall and did the test.

The gang was sitting in their usual table, waiting for Gabriella to show up.

"Where is she?" Ben asked, his tone was filled with worry, "She should have been here ten minutes ago."

"I'll go look for her." Sharpay said and she got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

She tried to look for Gabriella in every classroom and hallway there was in the school and she still couldn't find her. She passed a girl's bathroom that no one went to and stopped. She heard something or _someone_ crying.

The sobbing continued and she recognized who it was. She entered the bathroom and saw Gabriella on the floor, crying. Gabriella was holding something in her right hand and Sharpay gasped when she saw what it was.

It was a pregnancy test… It was _blue_.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!! You probably saw it coming!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please take a minute of your time to review!!! Thank you for patient with me!!! I will try to update as soon as possible!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers!!!! Here is the next chapter so enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Sharpay quickly rushed to Gabriella and held her tight, comforting her even though in Sharpay's mind, her thoughts were racing. _How can Gabriella be pregnant? Well she knew how but why?_ Once Gabriella calmed down, she got up and wrapped toilet paper around the test and through it away.

"Gabi, how di-, wh-, when?" Sharpay tried to ask gently.

Gabriella sighed and started telling Sharpay the story, "It happened at Chad's party. We went to get a couple of drinks and-"

"The punch was spiked." Sharpay interrupted as realization hit her.

"Yes, the punch was spiked and we didn't know so we kept drinking and next thing I knew, I was in bed with him. it just happened, but know I have a thing growing inside me." A hint of anger was in her tone.

"Who is 'he'?" Sharpay asked.

"Who do you think?" Gabriella whispered.

"Oh Gabi," Sharpay began, "I don't even know how you must be feeling right now but you're not thinking of getting rid of it are you."

"I'm not a murderer." Gabi replied, "Sharpay, what am I going to do?"

"You are going to tell Ben." Sharpay stated.

"What? Are you insane? If Ben is like all the others boys in this school, he would want nothing to do with it." Gabriella shouted.

"Not all the boys in this school are like that. Most of them are but not all them. Ben isn't like other guys. He is nice, caring, and understanding. He is the love of your life and you are his. How did he react that morning?" she asked.

"He took all the blame and comforted me." Gabi answered.

"See! Other guys would have just picked up their clothes and left. Ben has a right the right to know. He is in the cafeteria right now worrying about you. You can't just not tell him." Sharpay finished.

"You're right." Gabriella said and started walking out of the bathroom, "I'll tell him after school."

"Gabi?" Sharpay called after her.

"Yeah?" she said as she turned to face Sharpay.

"He is going to be a great father and you are going to be a great mother."

Gabriella smiled at the comment and waited for Sharpay and they both went to the cafeteria together.

Ben and Gabriella were walking in the park. Gabriella seemed strangely quiet and Ben knew something was wrong. He took her hand and led her to a bench. They sat down and he asked her the question he had been yearning to since lunch.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are both feeling great." Gabriella replied.

"Good because I thought I did something wro- wait a minute. Why did you say 'we'?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Ben, where do I begin? I want you to know that I love you and that I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Tears started to form in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She was worried that when they did fall, Ben wouldn't be there to wipe them away.

"Gabi, what's going on? You're starting to scare me." Ben said in a nervous tone.

Gabriella looked into his eyes and let out the two words she had been scared of telling him.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter. I'm just kidding. I'm not that evil.

* * *

**

His eyes widened for a moment. He was speechless.

"I- Wow." That was all he said.

"Look, if you don't want anything to do with me or the baby that's fine. I just thought you should know." With that said she got up from the bench and started walking home, tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt rejected and abandoned.

Ben snapped out of his trance and chased after her like he always did.

"Wait Gabi!" he called after her and she turned around.

"I do want to be with you, if you are pregnant or not. I'm part of the reason why you are pregnant and I never want to leave you or that person growing inside you. I love you both too much." When he finished, he wiped her tears away. He kissed her and wrapped he strong arms around her waist and twirled her around.

"Ben!" she said in between giggles, "put me down!" he did as he was told and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. Once the kiss was broken, their foreheads leaned against one another.

"We're going to have a baby." Gabriella stated,

"Yeah… a baby" Ben whispered and closed the gap between them once more.

Both of them failed to notice a boy with electric blue eyes who had heard every word and now had his fingers curl into fists, uncontrolled rage growing inside of him.

* * *

**A/N: That was the chapter! I know it was short but it had to be short!!! Hoped you guys enjoyed it and now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to get at least 5 reviews!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to all those who took time to review. It means a lot. Now on with the story!

* * *

**

Ben and Gabriella walked to his house in silence. They were both worried about how his parents were going to react. Even though his parents liked Gabriella like if she was their own, she still was scared about what they thought of her. They reached his house but Ben stopped her from going inside.

"Are you ready?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"I don't think I'll ever _be_ ready." Gabriella stated.

"No matter what happens in there, I will always love you and not even my parents can tear us apart. Besides, they are already grandparents." He reassured her.

"Really? I knew you had a sister but I didn't know she was married. You're an uncle?" Gabriella replied, shock written all over her face.

"Yeah, to a beautiful 11 month old girl." He replied, remembering the day he first saw his niece.

"You really think your parents would be ok with this." It wasn't a question.

"They might have wanted us to be a bit older but it would have still happened." Gabriella nodded but then realized what he said.

"You think about that stuff? You know… us and the future?"

"Its hard not to. I'm in love with you aren't I? I never want that to change. I thought we would go to collage and no matter how far we are from each other, we would still be stronger than ever. Then we would get married and have some kids. Well at least we got one of those things done already." He finished and went to sit in the front porch. Gabriella was smiling at the thought of him and their baby.

Gabriella joined him and took a deep breath. She knew they had to tell both of their parents and the sooner the better.

"Lets go." She said getting up. Ben followed her inside his house.

"Honey, is that you?" his mom asked, coming out of the kitchen, "oh, hello Gabriella. How are you?"

"Fine" Gabriella replied even though she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Mom, is Dad here?" Ben asked.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen. Why?" she knew something was going, she could just tell.

"We have to talk to both of you." He replied and the three of them went in to the kitchen. His dad was sitting down and reading a news article.

"Mom, you might want to sit down for this."

"What's going on?" Ben's dad asked.

"Um… Well… You see…" Gabriella for once didn't have an answer to give him. She looked at Ben, searching for help.

"What Gabriella is trying to say is that…" Ben took a deep breath, "Gabriella's pregnant with my child and we are going to keep the baby even if you disapprove."

His parents were in a state of shock. They were trying to comprehend what their son had just said.

"Um… Wow." Was all Mr. Clark could say. His expression was hard to read.

"I… I can't say that I'm not disappointed but I know something must have happened when you didn't return home until the day after Chad's party." She sighed, "Are you sure that you can take care of a baby?"

"No one is ever ready to take care of a baby until its born." Gabriella finally spoke.

"I was going to tell Gabi later but I have enough money to take care us for about five years. I was thinking that it would be enough time for us to be out collage and get our lives." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"How did you get that much money?" she asked.

"I have been saving it since I was six years old." He replied.

"Well, you could stay with us for as long as you need." Mr. Clark stated.

"You guys are okay with this." Gabriella said in shock.

"Yeah, I guess we are." said Mrs. Clark, "my little Ben is going to be a daddy." She said while kissing Ben on the cheek.

"Mom!" Ben yelled in embarrassment and his cheeks turned red. Gabriella and Mr. Clark laughed.

"We have to go and tell everyone else." Gabriella reminded Ben as they left his house, hand in hand.

"Yeah… Who first? The gang or your mom?" he asked.

Gabriella was about to respond when they heard a couple of people say their names. It was the gang.

"I guess the gang it is." Whispered Ben and they greeted their friends.

Sharpay had a feeling that they were going to tell them so she went straight to the point.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm… I'm pregnant." Gabriella felt relief when she saw Sharpay smile. The others were confused.

"But how could you be… Wait a minute… Chad's party." Ryan said in realization.

Taylor, Kelsi, and Zeke started to smile.

"I'll baby-sit when you need me too." Taylor offered.

"Me too." Kelsi offered.

"You know, Zeke is a great name for a boy." Zeke suggested.

The only one who looked horrified was Chad.

"You guys did it in my guest room!"

Everyone except Chad laughed.

"We have to go. I have to tell my mom the news." With that said the couple walked off.

"Sharpay, why aren't you so shocked?" Kelsi asked.

"I already knew." She responded.

"How?" asked Zeke.

"I know everything." Sharpay then walked ahead of everyone else.

Gabriella stopped Ben before they got close to her house.

"Ben, my mom might not be as understanding as your parents and she already doesn't like you and I'm her only daughter and I just-" Ben cut her off by kissing her. When he broke that kiss, their foreheads rested against each other.

"Gabi, what ever happens, we will still be together. Relax, nothing is going to break us apart." He kissed her one more time and they continued to walk.

Ben and Gabriella reached her house but something was different. A car was parked in front of their house. Gabriella remembered that car. _Troy's car_.

"What's_ he_ doing here?" she asked Ben. He shrugged.

They entered her house and walked into the living room. In the living room was none other than Troy Bolton and Ms. Montez. Ms. Montez looked angry, upset, and a lot of other emotions that Gabriella couldn't recognize. Troy spotted them and smiled.

"Hey Gabriella… _Ben_."

Before either of them could reply, Ms. Montez turned to them and yelled,

"You're pregnant!"

Gabriella and Ben stood their in shock. One thought was going through their minds,

_How did Troy find out?

* * *

_

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The more you review, the faster I update!!!!! I need at least 5 reviews to continue so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thank you all for being so patient. Especially the reviewers! I am not 100 sure on how pregnancies go so be patient with me. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Gabriella's face quickly switched expressions from being shocked to being scared. Ben kept his face expressionless, trying to contain himself from attacking Troy.

"H-how d-did you find out?" Gabriella stuttered.

"Troy told me everything. Gabriella, how could you let that boy that to you? If you wouldn't have left Troy this would have never happened." Once these words left Ms. Montez mouth, Gabriella was extremely angry.

"What did Troy exactly tell you?" she asked trying to control her anger.

"He told me that Ben was the one who spiked the punch in Chad's party and that he made you drink the punch which led him to take advantage of you. How could you trust him? He'll probably leave you before the baby is even born."

Before Gabriella could respond, Ben snapped. He expected Ms. Montez to be upset and angry but Troy and her crossed a line.

"Troy, why would you tell her that when you know that's not true! Do you want to make our lives miserable? You were the one that spiked the punch and you know it! Why else would Chad kick you out of his own party? Just leave me and Gabriella the hell alone!" Gabriella was shocked at what Ben said because he never screamed. Once he calmed down, he continued. "Ms. Montez, I will never leave your daughter. I am going to take care of both Gabriella and the baby. Not you or troy or anyone else will make me stop loving your daughter."

"Mom, Troy lied. He isn't the same person he used to be. He changed since you last saw him. He broke my heart once and I'm not going to let him do it again. I love Ben. More than I could ever love Troy. I am pregnant and I am keeping this baby. If you don't approve then I will leave in less than an hour. I am not going to leave Ben, not ever." Gabriella felt relieved to get that all out of her chest.

"Mom, don't you believe me?" she asked when she saw the uncertainty in her mom's eyes.

"I'm sorry but…I don't." Ms. Montez replied.

Gabriella felt a part of her heart brake. Ben's green eyes widened in shocked. He could almost feel Gabriella's anguish. Troy started to smirk. Gabriella shook her head and ran to her room and quickly packed her things. She wouldn't let the tears fall until she left her old home. Ben came in and picked up her two suitcases and followed her out of her room. When he looked into her beautiful eyes and saw the tears she was holding in. He wanted to hold her tight but he couldn't do it yet. Her eyes begged him not to do it yet. If he did, she would break down.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw that her mom was still sitting down. It was like her mom didn't even care.

"I can't believe you believe Troy instead of your own daughter." Then she went out the door with Ben following close behind her. Once they reached the front of his house she stopped suddenly and broke down. Ben dropped her bags and caught her before she crumpled to the ground. All he did was hold her as she sobbed. She lost the woman she called her mother and she was scared to death on what was going to happen next. When her sobs subsided, she pulled away from Ben's embrace.

"Where am I going to live?" she asked desperately.

"My house." Ben stated, "you are going to live at my house and as soon as we leave for collage, we will by a house of our own." Gabriella sighed.

"You are too good for me." Ben laughed at her response.

"Me! You are too good for me. Now we should get up from the sidewalk before people start to stare." They got up and went to Ben's house. Ben had told his parents what had happened to Gabriella and they took her in with open arms.

The next few months had gone by fast. Gabriella had started to gain a couple of pounds and started to show. The gang had ignored Troy since they had found out what he did and the guys never passed him the ball in basketball practice. Everyone at school had found out about Gabriella's pregnancy so Ms. Darbus wasn't surprised when Ben and Gabriella dropped out of the musical. Ryan and Sharpay were going to take their place. Everyone was surprisingly nice to Gabriella. Girls had come up to her to congratulate her. Troy had obviously told everyone but Chad told everyone that Troy was the one who spiked the punch which caused Ben and Gabriella to drink. Even though cheerleaders were still in love with him, everyone else stopped seeing him as the golden boy much to his dislike.

It was Saturday, Ben and Gabriella were in the hospital for a check up to see how the baby was doing. They were in a comfortable silence, waiting for the doctor. Gabriella had changed into a hospital gown. They glanced at each other and gave each other a nervous smile. Ben kissed her quickly but he broke the kiss as the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Patterson and you must be Ben and Gabriella." The doctor said as she shook their hands.

"What exactly are we going to do today?" Ben asked her.

"We are going to do a sonogram and maybe find out the sex of the baby." She smiled when she saw the excited expressions on the couple's faces.

"Well let's get started. Now, Gabriella I am going to put this gel will cold." Dr. Patterson warned her. Gabriella sucked her breath in as the doctor put the gel on her stomach. The next thing she heard was a heart beat. She opened her eyes and saw one of the most marvelous things she had ever seen. It was her baby, their baby. Ben was holding her hand tight, having a similar reaction.

"I will leave two alone. When I come back, I will have the sex of the baby." Dr. Patterson left after that.

"Wow." Ben whispered.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied.

They looked at each other and kissed passionately. When they needed to breathe, they broke away and began staring and the sonogram. They leaned against each other and listened to the heartbeat of their child. Dr. Patterson came back with the results of the sex of the baby. She smiled kindly before she began.

"Congratulations. You are going to be parents to a…"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger!!!! I feel evil!!! I NEED you guys to review!!! Do you guys want a girl? Or a boy? Which ever gender you pick you have to give me a good name for the baby as well!! I will pick the name I like the best of all those who reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. AN

**A/N: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!! I need you guys to take a poll for me. All I need you to do is to tell me if you want Gabriella to have a boy or a girl. Then I need you guys to suggest some names for the baby. Thank you to all of the people who already reviewed. I need at least more than 5 reviews so I could continue the story!**

**So Choose:**

**Boy?**

**Or **

**Girl? **

**Then if you want, you can give me a name for the baby. The name I like the best will be chosen as the name of the baby! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed!! Sorry for the long wait!! Please check out the trailer to my new story which I will begin to write after I finish 'Say Ok'! Enough of me, lets get on with the chapter.

* * *

**

Ben and Gabriella sat there anxiously, waiting for the doctor's answer.

"Congratulations! You're having a girl!" a look of astonishment came over Ben's and Gabriella's faces.

"Come back in about two months for another check up." She then left the room and the couple was left alone.

"A girl." Whispered Gabi,

"A girl." Replied Ben. Then, to Ben's surprise, Gabriella started to cry.

"Hey don't cry." He hugged her, confused to why she was crying.

"Ignore me," she began, "I'm just having one of my hormones. Besides, these are happy tears."

Ben wiped her tears away and kissed her. She kissed him back, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. Their kiss began to get more passionate when Gabriella broke it, much to Ben's dismay.

"We have to choose a name." she stated.

"We could do that later." Ben groaned and leaned in to kiss her. Gabriella pushed him away playfully.

"Ben! At least wait until we're out of the hospital." She told him.

"Well then let's go. Come on, we have to tell the others." With that said, Gabriella changed and Ben took her out of the hospital. They went home and told Ben's parents the news. They gave the couple a book of names. Ben thought it could come in handy. Even though Gabi was happy, she felt empty because she wanted tell her mom and to have her mom have the same reaction as Ben's parents. They soon left the house and told the gang to meet them at the park. Sharpay told them that they were going to be a little late so Gabriella and Ben sat on a bench, thinking of names for their girl.

"How about… Kristina?" Gabi asked.

"Nah, How about… Jennifer?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Look who it is. How cute! You guys are picking names out." Troy appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella said standing up.

Troy walked closer to her and whispered "I think you know what I want." It was loud enough for Ben to hear. Ben quickly stood up and pushed Troy away from Gabriella.

"Don't even think about it, Bolton!" he snarled. When someone messed with Gabi, especially when she is pregnant with their baby, Ben would caused them a lot of pain.

"A little too protective, don't you think?" Troy taunted. He was so asking for it. Gabriella was in between the two boys, stopping them from killing one another.

"Will both of you stop!" she exclaimed.

"Stay out of this Gabi!" Ben yelled which shocked Gabi. He must be really angry because he never screamed at Gabi.

"Ben, you shouldn't yell at your girlfriend, especially when she's pregnant with a baby that might not even be yours." Ben had enough, he snapped. Next thing Gabi knew, the two boys were rolling on the ground throwing punches a t each other.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Gabriella screamed but nothing worked. She saw Troy punch Ben really hard and Gabi could almost hear his head snap to the side.

"Gabi!" Gabriella turned around and saw the gang running up to them.

"Guys make them stop!" she said close to tears as she pointed at the two boys who continued to fight.

When the gang saw what was going on, Chad, Zeke and Ryan ran to the boys and separated them.

"Let me at him!" Ben shouted.

Troy got the guys of him and turned around and limped away from the gang.

"Ben! Calm down!" Zeke said. Ben took a deep breath and began to calm down.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy" was the only thing that Ben needed to say. Once the guys let go of him, Gabriella ran to him and hugged him tight until he winced in pain. When he realized she was crying, he hugged her tight.

"Its okay, I'm fine." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't do that ever again. I can't imagine what would happen if you got hurt." When she said this, he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He stated.

"Promise." She whispered.

"Promise" he reassured her. She touched the place where Troy punched him and Ben winced.

"Hate to break the moment but what was the big news?" Kelsi asked.

Ben and Gabi smiled and said at the same time, "We're having a girl!"

The gang smiled widely and the girls hugged Gabi.

"A girl!" said Taylor.

"We're going to be aunts." Sharpay said excitedly.

The rest of the day, Gabriella was taking care of Ben's cuts and bruises while they were trying to come up with a name.

"I can't think of any name!" Gabriella yelled exasperatedly.

"Why don't we sleep on it? We'll choose a name tomorrow." Ben said as he tried to get up the stairs with Gabriella's help. They kissed good night and left for their rooms.

Ben was suddenly woken in the middle of the night by Gabriella.

"Ben wake up." She said urgently.

"W-what?" he said and turned on the last.

"I know what to name our baby girl." She whispered.

"What is it?" he asked fully awaked.

"What about Abby? Abby Marie Clark?" He smiled at the name.

"Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" he whispered.

"I knew you would like it." she said.

"Come on" he said and motioned to join him.

That night, they fell asleep in each others arms. Gabriella loved being held in Ben's arms, it made her feel safe.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to you go girl for the name!! REVIEW!!!! Just take a minute of your time to review!!!!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 15

* * *

A few more months have past and Gabriella was already showing. Everyone could tell that she and Ben would be amazing parents. Ben never left Gabriella's side, even when the girls went baby shopping. Everyone could tell that even though he was young, Ben was ready to have a baby. His sister had come to visit a few weeks ago and Gabriella saw how great he was with his niece. Luckily, he sister was ok with them having a baby and told them that if they ever needed parent advice, they could always call her. Every night, Gabriella would ask herself how she got so lucky.

Gabriella's mom had not tried to get in touch with Gabriella and it worried Ben that Gabriella was upset but wouldn't admit it. Not even to him. One night, while Ben and she were lying on the couch together, he had to ask her why she was so quite. Usually, she couldn't keep her mouth shut about getting everything they needed for the baby.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Nothing" She answered, trying not to look at him.

"Gabi, do you really think I would believe that?" he asked.

She finally looked into his eyes, tears leaking out from hers, "Why can't my mom accept the fact that I'm pregnant? It's been nearly six months since I have spoken to her. Why did she have to believe Troy?"

Ben hugged her tightly and soothed her until she had stopped crying. He wiped her tears away and said "She'll come around. She just needs time. You are her only daughter; obviously it will take her a lot of time to get over it. We just have to be patient."

"I love you so much." Her voice was muffled because she hid her face in his well toned chest. She hugged him tight and never wanted him to let go. He hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of her body close to his.

"I love you both." He whispered into her ear. Then suddenly, they jumped away from each other, their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads.

"Did you- I mean did she-" he tried to get the words out of his mouth. Gabriella just nodded with her face brightened with happiness.

"She kicked." Ben whispered. He delicately put his had on her pregnant stomach and waited a couple seconds. After what seemed like hours when it was actually a minute, he felt her kick again.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"I know" she replied.

After the whole baby kicking incident, Gabriella stopped being depressed. Something about feeling your baby kick for the first time gives you this immense amount of happiness that you can't describe.

A few days had passed and the girls were still talking about Abby's kicks. This time, they were at Ben's house, waiting for him to pick Gabriella up so he could take her to the doctor for their appointment. He and Sharpay had to go and do an errand before Ben and Gabriella left for the hospital. Gabriella had no idea what it was but apparently it was important.

"How did it feel?" Taylor asked,

"Amazing but in a strange weird way." Gabriella replied.

"Did it hurt when she kicked?" Kelsi asked,

"No, it didn't. What's with all the questions?" Gabriella gave them a curious look. "One of you isn't-"

"NO!" both Taylor and Kelsi said simultaneously,

"We're just curious." Kelsi reassured Gabi.

While they continued talking about things, Ben and Sharpay were at a jewelry store. Actually, it was the fourteenth one they had been too. Sharpay loved to shop and could live at the mall if she wanted too but this was getting ridiculous.

"Can you just pick one!" she said in her Ice Queen voice.

"I can't! None of these rings look like the one." He sighed and leaned against the wall, "This is hopeless."

The nice Sharpay started to show again, "Don't say that. You'll find one. You don't have to find it today." Her reassurance made him feel a little better.

"Yeah but-" he suddenly stopped, something had caught his eye. He walked toward the glass window and whispered, "That's the one."

"What?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"Sharpay, that's the one. Look at it. It has Gabriella's name written all over it. That's the ring, I can feel it."

When Sharpay saw the ring on the window she gasped.

"Ben, it's beautiful!" Even though it all her patience to wait for him to find the ring, she knew it was worth seeing his face when he found the right ring. After gazing at it she looked at the price.

"Ben, look at the price tag." She said but he was already in the store, asking the jeweler if he could see the ring.

Once he had the ring in his hands, he was certain it was the ring he wanted. It was a simple yet beautiful ring. It was sophisticated yet noticeable.

"I'll take it." he told the jeweler.

"Would you like me to engrave it?" the jeweler asked.

"Yes" Ben wrote down what he wanted to be engraved and showed it to Sharpay for approval. When she nodded, he paid for it and the jeweler told him to come back in a month. It would be ready by then.

Ben reached his house and Gabriella was already waiting outside for him. Sharpay left drove off with Kelsi and Taylor to who knows where.

"So what did you and Sharpay buy?" Gabriella asked,

"Nothing" Ben replied, trying to act cool.

"Really? Because Sharpay had her 'I just bought something amazing' face on"

"Well, you must be mistaken because Sharpay and I did not buy a thing. If we did, we would have brought back a bag at least." He made a good point but Gabi was still suspicious.

Once Gabriella and Ben reached the hospital, Gabriella changed into a hospital gown and did her regular check up. Dr. Patterson came in and did a sonogram. One of the nurses came in and asked the doctor if she could speak to her outside for a moment. Something about this made Gabriella and Ben uneasy. When Dr. Patterson came back, her expression was very serious. Ben knew something was wrong because Dr. Patterson usually had a smile on her face but he didn't want to scare Gabi until he was certain.

"What's wrong?" Gabi asked, apparently she sensed trouble as well.

"There is a problem with the pregnancy."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! I feel so evil!!!! REVIEW and I will update sooner!!! 5+ reviews!!!! REVIEW!!! You know you want too!!!! If you want to see the ring go to my profile!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers!!! I have currently 98 reviews and I am hoping to reach my 100-reviews-for-a-story goal!!! Well on with the story!!!**

Gabriella's face turned pale once the words left Dr. Patterson's lips. Ben had a stone expression but his eyes showed pure fear and anguish about the upcoming news. When Ben and Gabriella looked at each other, Gabriella saw another emotion in his eyes that she had never seen before… fear. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back. Ben knew that Gabriella was trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice slightly cracking with emotion.

"According to Gabriella's blood test, she has extremely high blood pressure. If the blood pressure stays that high, the baby might come early." She informed the couple.

"How did this happen?" Gabriella said after finally finding her voice.

"Miss Montez-" Gabriella interrupted her.

"Gabriella. Call me Gabriella."

"Well Gabriella… have you been stressed out lately? Has anything cause you to become stressed?" the doctor asked her gently.

"A couple of things." Gabriella replied, not wanting to tell the doctor about her problems with her mom and Troy.

"Well all you can do is to stay stress free for the rest of the pregnancy. Stop worrying about any problems and let Ben take care of them. If you keep stressing, you will hurt your baby. Ben, make sure that you will take care of them both." She commanded.

"I'll do that" Ben assured her and the couple left the hospital.

Ben called the gang and asked them to come over to his house immediately. They knew that something serious happened and got to his house as quickly as they could. When they were all there, Ben told them the news. Everyone was clearly worried for Gabriella.

"Guys… We need your help. I have to make sure that Gabriella will stay stress free throughout the rest of her pregnancy and I can't do it alone. I need to make sure that Troy doesn't get near her. He is one of the main reasons of her stress. Will you guys help me out?" Ben asked.

"Of course!" the gang replied simultaneously.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

For the next month and a half, Gabriella was stress free. Now anyone could tell that she was pregnant considering the huge bump on her stomach. When Troy tried to get near her, the gang would get him out of the way. Ben was always by her side and helped her in everything. When he told the doctor that he would take her of everything, he meant it. He couldn't have been a better boyfriend.

Sharpay and Kelsi went to the mall to pick up Ben's ring but when they walked out of the jewelry store, they bumped into Troy.

"What were you guys doing in a _jewelry _store?" he asked suspiciously.

"Buying jewelry, duh!" Sharpay replied and she and Kelsi quickly walked away from him.

Troy knew something was going on so he did the only thing he could do, follow them. The two girls led him to Ben's house. He saw them greet Ben and give him a box that was small enough to hold a ring. Troy put the pieces together and came into a conclusion. _He is going to ask her to marry him! _

Once Ben got the ring, he started to get dressed. He asked Gabriella if they could go out to dinner and she agreed. He was going to give the ring to her that night. When Gabriella was ready to go, they walked out the door. Ben didn't realize that he forgot one very important detail… The ring.

Ben took Gabriella to her favorite Italian restaurant and they ate happily. After dinner, Ben and she took a walk in the park where she told him she was pregnant. They reached a bench and sat down. Ben put his arm around her to keep her warm.

"This has been the best date I have ever been on." Gabriella stated. She looked at him in the eyes and then said "I love you."

No matter how many times she said it, it never got old to Ben. He knew that he had to give her the ring now. The sun was setting and it was the perfect time. It was now or never.

"I love you too. Gabi, I have to tell you something. I love you since the first day I met you, even if I didn't know it. Once I saw your beautiful eyes I knew you had my heart. I couldn't stop thinking about you even if I wanted too. I never thought true love existed until I met you. If anything happened to you or Abby, I wouldn't be able to live. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and-" He stopped suddenly, searching his jacket pockets.

"Oh shit" he cursed.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I have to go get something. I promise that I will be right back." Ben said standing up.

"Okay, but hurry up." Gabriella responded. Ben nodded and ran back to his house to get the ring.

Ben quickly entered his house and stopped to catch his breath. He went upstairs and grabbed the ring. He left the house with the ring in his hand to bump into the gang.

"Did you give it to her?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Did she love the ring?" Kelsi asked with the same excitement.

"I haven't given it to her yet. I took her on a date and was about to give it to her when I realized I forgot it." he explained. Then Sharpay smacked his arm.

"How could you forget the ring?" she asked.

"I don't know but if you don't mind, I have to go give it to her." He said and then suddenly his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Gabriella.

He answered it and said "Gabi, I will be there in a minute." He was about to hang up when Troy's voice replied.

"She isn't going to be there." His voice was shaky with emotion.

"Troy, why are you using Gabriella's phone?" Ben asked confused. The gang looked at Ben and saw his expression turn from confusion to horror.

"No." he whispered.

The gang saw tears in his eyes as he dropped the phone and ring. They saw him run to his car and drive away.

"What just happened?" Ryan whispered and grabbed the dropped phone. He talked to Troy who was still on the other line and hung up after being told the news. Ryan had turned pale and turned to the gang.

"Gabriella is at the hospital. Troy was bothering her after Ben left to get the ring which caused stress and her water broke. He called 911 and is in an ambulance headed for the hospital. Gabriella is having the baby a month and a half early." He said in a grave tone. The girls were crying at this point and the guys were shocked. They started running for the hospital when Kelsi stopped and went to grab the ring.

Ben refused to believe what was happening. He drove to the hospital and once he reached it, he ran inside. Troy was already waiting for him.

He then saw red. He grabbed Troy by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" he yelled.

"Nothing! I got her here didn't I? Now let go!" he yelled.

"Ben, let him go." It was Dr. Patterson.

Ben immediately let go of Troy and walked to Dr. Patterson.

"Is she okay?" Ben asked.

The gang had just arrived to the scene and the all the guys had to hold Sharpay back before she killed Troy.

"Gabriella has suffered pre-eclampsia." She said gravely. Taylor and Kelsi gasped and Sharpay started to sob. The guys including Troy froze.

"What does that mean?" he asked, tears clouded his eyes but he would not let them fall. He didn't even want to hear the answer.

"It means that you might loose them both."

**A/N: I feel evil and I love it!!! I need at least 6+ reviews and I might not be able to update for a while! I know that sucks but I am going to an island where there is no internet. REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!! Will Gabi die? Will Abby die? You will have to review to find out!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner!! I haven't had a lot of time to write this summer!! Thank you for all the reviews!!! 107!!! I can't believe I have that many!!! I am sorry for leaving you guys in a cliffhanger!!! Well on with the story!**

"Someone should talk to him…"

"What would we say?"

"What can we do?"

Ben had been sitting on a chair in the waiting room and hadn't moved a muscle. All he did was stare at a door that led to an operating room were Gabriella was having a C-Section. Dr. Patterson's news kept replaying in his head. _She has suffered from a pre-eclampsia… You could lose them both…_

The gang, including Troy, were trying to figure out what to do. Now they were not only worried about Gabriella and Abby, but also about Ben. They all knew that it would break him if Gabi and Abby didn't make.

"Maybe we should try to talk to him again." Chad suggested.

"We tried that and he didn't listen to any of us." Ryan replied.

"I could try to talk to him." Troy said.

"Troy, you are the last person he wants to talk too. You're lucky that we even let you stay." Taylor stated.

"You're lucky I didn't get my hands on you!" Sharpay fumed. She was the only one who still wanted to kill him.

"Sharpay, calm down. We have enough things to worry about and we don't need to worry about you too." Zeke said as he put his hands over hers.

Kelsi, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation, started to smile as an idea formed in her head.

"I know we can't talk to him, but what if we called someone who can."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Guys, think about. Besides Gabriella, whom would Ben go to when he had to talk about anything?" Kelsi waited for the others to answer.

"Natalie" the gang said simultaneously.

"Who?" Troy asked.

"Natalie is Ben's older sister. We met her when she came to visit. She is the coolest 23-year-old I've ever met." Ryan answered. **(A/N: Think of a 23-year-old version of Evan Rachel Wood)**

"I'll go call her and Ben's parents." Kelsi said, but before she left the room Troy stood up as well.

"I'm going to call Gabriella's mom. She deserves to know the truth." He and Kelsi left the room and then it became silent. No one knew what to say. They were all worried about losing one of their best friends.

Things didn't change when Troy and Kelsi came back. Natalie said that she would get there as soon as possible and Mr. and Mrs. Clark were on their way. When Ms. Montez learned the truth, she started to sob. She couldn't believe what she had done to her daughter. Troy could only understand her saying that she would be there soon.

The silence continued until Ms. Montez ran into the room. Everyone could tell that she had been crying but who could blame her. What she did next surprised everyone. It even got Ben's attention. She walked up to Troy and smacked him across the face.

"How could you turn me against my daughter?" she screamed. When he didn't answer, she raised her arms again to smack him when someone grabbed her arm.

"He might be the one who lied to you but you were the one that believed him. If anyone is blamed for turning you against your daughter, its you." Ben stated, his voice was so cold and emotionless that even Sharpay got chills down her spine.

He let go of her arm and sat back down. Ms. Montez took a seat and didn't say a word as guilt rushed through her body. The gang looked at one another and nodded. They were going to comfort Ben whether he liked it or not.

Troy walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. He was about to try again but was stopped by a woman he had never seen before. She was tall and had blonde hair. She had blue eyes that could read anyone like a book. She also had pale skin.

"I'll take it from here." Natalie said.

The others watched how she sat next to Ben and put her am around him. He didn't shake it off.

"Hey little bro" she whispered to him. The room was so silent that everyone could hear her.

"It's going to be okay. They are both going to be fine." She continued.

"How do you know?" It wasn't the cold voice that the gang heard before, but it was a voice that shook with so much emotion. Ben turned and looked at Natalie, she flinched when she saw the anguish in his eyes. She knew how much Gabriella meant to him.

"Sometimes, you need to have a little faith." She answered.

Right then and there, Ben broke down. He put his head on her shoulder and cried.

"I can't lose them. I can't." he repeated again and again. Natalie kept whispering soothing words into his ear while she held him.

Kelsi was about to go and comfort him when Ryan stopped her. She looked into his pale blue eyes and immediately went weak in the knees.

"This is something that only his sister can do." He told her and Sharpay smiled.

"Trust us." she said.

Once Ben's sobs subsided, Natalie made him look at her.

"Ben, you have to be strong. For both of them."

He nodded in response and wiped his last tear.

"You okay man?" Zeke asked.

"Not yet but I will be." Ben said with a small smile forming in his lips.

"There's the smile we know and love." Taylor said.

Everyone was still worried about Gabi and Abby but they all decided to think positive. They were all having their own conversations with one another.

"So where's Annie?" Kelsi asked Natalie.

"I left her with Tom." Tom was Natalie's husband.

"How is he?" Taylor asked.

Natalie didn't get a chance to answer because Dr. Patterson came into the waiting room. Silence fell over the room. Ben was the first to walk up to her.

"How are they?" He asked afraid of knowing what she would say.

"Gabriella is stable. She got through the C-section so the worst has past. She is right now resting but she will make a full recovery. She just can't have anymore emotional stress." Ben felt relieved for a moment but that was soon replaced by worry.

"What about Abby?" he felt Natalie squeeze his shoulder.

"Ben," she started cautiously, "you have to understand that Abby was born premature. She's very weak but the main problem is that one of her lungs isn't fully developed. She can't breathe on her own. A machine is helping her breath by breathing for her but we can only do so much. Her lung will be fully developed by tomorrow. If she doesn't start breathing on her own in the next 48 hours, we will have to turn off the machine."

Ben's heart broke into millions of pieces after that.

"Does Gabi know?" he asked. His eyes stung with tears but he wouldn't let them fall.

"That' s another thing I wanted to talk about. She can't know." The doctor said gravely.

"How can Gabriella not know that her own daughter might not even get a chance to open her eyes?" Kelsi asked.

"If she finds out about this, it will cause her emotional stress and that is the last thing we want her to have." Dr. Patterson explained.

"Can we at least see her?" Zeke asked quietly. Gabriella was like the little sister he never had. She was his best friend that's a girl and if it wasn't for her, Sharpay wouldn't have given him a second look.

"You all can see her but one at a time." Everyone looked at Ben.

"I have to see her." He stated and Dr. Patterson led him to her room.

"They don't deserve this." Taylor said.

"No one does." Chad replied.

When Ben stepped inside Gabriella's room, his hear sped up. Even when Gabriella had dark circles under her eyes and was really pale, she was still as beautiful as ever. He slowly walked to her and stroked her cheek. He felt like he hadn't seen her in days.

"Gabi," he sighed, "how am I supposed to be strong when I can't even think straight?"

He sat in a chair next to a chair next to the bed and held her hand. The only noise heard was the sound of machines connected to her. He knew that the others wanted to see her so he stood up to leave but when he was about to open the door he heard someone.

"Ben?" Gabriella whispered, squinting her eyes because the lights in the room were too bright.

"Gabi!" said Ben as he rushed to her. He immediately hugged her, loving the fact that her arms were holding him again.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He said as a couple of tears fell from his eyes.

She wiped them away and answered, "Your not getting rid of me that easily."

Before he could say anything, she asked, "How's Abby?"

Her happiness turned to worry when he didn't answer.

"Ben, tell me how she is?" she asked, her fear rising.

"Ben, tell me!" she yelled in despair as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Gabi, calm down." He said, trying to keep her stress free

"Just tell me what happened to our baby." She whispered.

Ben took a deep breath as he thought about what he was going to say…

**A/N: Please REVIEW!!!!! Just take a minute to review!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Will Abby survive? Will Gabi learn the truth? You will have to review to find out!!!!**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm back!!!!! I have been so busy that it's not even funny!!! There are only a few chapters left and I feel like I started this story yesterday!! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please review this story!! The reviews mean a lot to me and when I get many reviews I feel like people are really enjoying the story!! Please review and on with the story!!!**

"_Just tell me what happened to our baby."_

Ben took a deep breath, thinking of what to say. What was he suppose to say?

"Well… just trust me, everything will be fine." He said trying to convince both Gabriella and himself.

Gabriella looked into his eyes and knew right away that he was lying. She was about to respond when he interrupted her.

"Please, just trust me." He said in desperation.

She saw the fear in his eyes and held the urge to beg him to tell her what was really going on. She hugged him tight and whispered into his ear, "Of course I trust you. I'm just… I'm just scared."

He hugged her back breathing in her lavender scent. He was so thankful that one of his girls was all right. He held back tears when he started thinking of Abby but he wouldn't let Gabi see them because he knew that they would just confirm her suspicions. There was a knock on the door and then Dr. Patterson came in.

"I'm glad you're awake Gabriella. Ben, could talk to you outside for a second? Gabriella, I will return to run a couple of exams of you." She walked out of the room and was soon followed by Ben.

"Any news?" he asked. The doctor already knew that he was talking about Abby.

"Her lung is developing quicker than expected so that's good. It's all up to her now. She just has to breath." She reported.

"Is… Is she in pain?" He asked.

Dr. Patterson smiled, "No, she isn't. If you want, you can go see her."

"Really?" he asked looking hopeful.

"She is in the next floor up. Room 281."

He was about to run over there when she stopped him.

"What do you want name her?" She asked.

"Abby Marie Clark Montez." He said and went to the elevator.

Once he reached the floor, he slowed down. He was finally going to see Abby, _his baby girl_.

He reached room 281 and took a deep breath. He was about to open the door when he heard someone speak behind him.

"How did I know that you were going to be here?" Natalie asked him.

"Are you going to come in with me or not?" he asked her.

She put her arm around him and they both walked into the room together. Ben saw a lot of machine in the room and then saw a small little bed where a small form was lying on its back. His heart stopped as he gazed at the small person in front of him. _She's perfect, _he thought. This was his baby girl. A smile spread throughout his face. Natalie smiled at his expression, having a similar one when she saw her own baby.

"She's so small." He stated.

"Yeah but she's a Clark. Clark's can get through anything." She reassured him, "She's beautiful."

"She looks exactly like Gabi." He replied. It was true; she was an exact replica of Gabriella. "And I'm okay with that." He continued.

He put his index finger through one of the holes were people could touch the babies and he rubbed the back of Abby's hand with his finger.

"You'll be okay." He whispered to her as tears fell down his face.

"Ben, you have to take a shower and eat." Natalie said as gently as possible, " I know you don't want to leave her side but this isn't healthy. It's almost morning, go home, get some sleep, eat, and take a shower. We'll call you if anything happens."

If anyone else would have told him that, he would have disagreed, but Natalie had this ability to make anyone agree with what she said and believe that she did understand what he or she were going through. He stood up whispered goodbye to Abby and left the room. Natalie sighed; she hated seeing her brother like this.

A few hours have past and the gang had all individually visited Gabriella. The doctor had said that it might be helpful for Abby if some of them went up and talked to her. Chad, Kelsi and Taylor had just left home, when Ryan, Zeke and Sharpay entered room 281.

"I still can't believe that Gabriella had a baby." Ryan stated.

"All I care about is making this baby breath." Zeke responded.

Sharpay sighed, "She's so beautiful, she doesn't deserve to not have a chance to live. Gabriella should at least meet her." She said through tears. Zeke wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed.

"It's not fair." She kept repeating. Gabriella was her first true friend. She was the first person to ever see Sharpay as someone other than the Ice Queen.

"Why don't we take you home. You have been through enough today." Ryan suggested. All Sharpay could do was nod. She whispered to Abby, "Get better" and Zeke, Ryan and she left the room.

Natalie was sitting in a chair next to Gabriella with one-year-old Annie on her lap. She knew that Annie would be able to take Gabriella's mind off Abby for a while. Annie was immediately fond of Gabriella and thought of her like an aunt. Natalie thought Gabriella was the sister she never had.

Annie was a spitting image of her mother. The only difference was that she had a slightly darker shade of blonde. She was giggling happily while Natalie and Gabriella were making funny faces.

"You are the best mother. It's like you know exactly what you're doing." Gabriella said amazed.

"Once you hold your baby for the first time, everything just starts to come to you. It's like motherly instinct." Natalie explained while Annie was started playing with her hair.

Gabriella smiled sadly, thinking what it would feel like when she would hold Abby for the first time. Natalie immediately knew what she was thinking about.

"She is going to be fine. You'll get to hold her soon."

"But when?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

"Soon." Natalie reassured her. She didn't want to tell her that under the circumstances, Abby only had about four hours to live.

Troy had been standing in front of the door for almost an hour and a half. He was scared of what he was going to see, knowing that it was the outcome of his mistake. He sighed and went in. When he saw the small baby, tears started to fall. He walked to it sat in a chair next to her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I am so, so sorry. You have to be okay. Gabriella and Ben don't deserve this. You don't deserve this. They have waited so long for you to arrive and you can't leave so soon. I messed Gabriella's life up once and I am not going to do it again. It's time I let her go, but I am not going to let _this_ go if you don't make it." He thought that he saw her move for a second but he shook his head, blaming his blurred vision that was caused by tears.

"Don't do this to them." He continued, " They will make great parents. Gabriella is the sweetest, most caring and most intelligent person I know. Anyone would be lucky to consider her as his or her mother. Ben will be the best father you could ask for. He will protect you from anyone who tries to harm you. They need you. All I am asking you is to pull through. If you wont do it for me, do it for your mom and dad."

Troy wiped his eyes. He could have sworn that Abby had moved. He ran out the door and saw Dr. Patterson getting off the elevator. He ran to her, his happiness growing.

"She moved!" he said excitedly. Dr. Patterson looked confused.

"What?"

"Abby! I saw her move!" he explained.

She didn't need more explanation. She hurried to room 281 and checked the baby. Troy waited for a moment, trying to contain himself from singing in happiness.

"Troy, I don't know what you did to her but…" she turned to face him, a smile growing on her face, "Abby is breathing… _Breathing on her own_!"

**A/N: There are only one or two chapters left!!! I think I am going to cry!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! You all know that I am not evil enough to kill Abby!!! Please review!!! I expect 5+ reviews before I update the next chapter!!!! REVIEW!!!! Oh and before I forget, Who do you guys want to be Abby's Godparents? Tell me in your reviews!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is the second to last chapter of the story!! ******** I can't believe that I am almost finished with this story!! After this chapter I will do an epilogue and that would be the end of it. Before I forget, there is a trailer of the story on youtube, which a girl named Liz made for me. Please check it out and the URL is in my profile. Well enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!!!**

"BENJAMIN AARON CLARK, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

Ben was pushed of the bed and groaned in pain when he got up. He immediately thought the worst. _Oh God, please tell me you didn't take one of my girls away_, he thought.

"What happened? Is it Gabi? Abby?" he asked. When he saw Sharpay crying, his heart stopped.

"She's… She's…" Sharpay tried to say.

"Who?" Ben said, desperate to find out what had happened. He was already dressed and looking for the car keys when Sharpay finally managed to finish that sentence. She grabbed his arm and made him look at her.

"She's breathing," she said smiling as the happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What?" Ben said in disbelief.

"Abby started breathing _on her own_!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Ben felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He started grinning like a crazy man. She pulled through, his baby girl made it.

"Really?" he asked his green eyes shining bright with happiness.

"Really." Sharpay stated, "Are we going to the hospital or are you just going to stand there and ask questions?"

Ben didn't need her to tell him twice. He raced to his car and started the engine when Sharpay stopped him again. She held something in her hand.

"Here," she started as she gave him the small box, "Kelsi kept it ever since the incident. She thought you would need it so she gave it to me so I could give it to you."

"Thank her for me." Ben said as he began to drive out of the driveway.

"Will do." Sharpay reassured him. Once he was gone, she called the gang and asked them were they were and they told her that they were on their way to the hospital. Sharpay smiled at herself as she was getting into her car, everything was finally going to go back to normal and this time there will be a new addition to their wildcat family.

Ben was speeding to the hospital and as soon as he parked the car, he ran inside. He went to the elevator and waited until the elevator doors opened. Even though it had only been a couple of seconds, Ben decided not to wait any longer. He ran to the stairs and made his way up as fast as he could. When he reached room 281, he was out of breath. Dr. Patterson spotted him catching his breath and made her way to him, she had a smile on her face.

"How… is… she?" he asked still breathing deeply.

"She is as healthy as most babies in this hospital. By the way she is recovering, you will be able to take her home, tomorrow." Dr. Patterson explained.

"How did this happen?" he asked her.

She was about to respond when looked at something or rather someone that was behind him. She smiled and said, "Troy could answer that." She then left the two alone.

When Ben saw Troy, he noticed how bad Troy looked. Troy looked like a mess but there was something different about him. His eyes had a sparkle in them that he had never seen before.

"How long have been here?" Ben asked, Troy just shrugged.

"I never left." Before Ben could say anything else, Troy continued, "I want to say that I'm sorry. I know that it won't make up for even half the things I've done but I have to start somewhere. I was jerk, a big one. I don't know what happened to me, one minute I was happy and the next, I wasn't. I don't even know why I cheated on her. The first time it happened was a complete accident and I thought I would never do it again, but I couldn't stop. When I saw you with her, I got jealous, really jealous. I did things that are unforgivable and I'm sorry. Once she's out of the hospital, I'll leave you guys alone. I know she doesn't want to talk me so just tell her I'm sorry." He sighed before adding, "Don't let her go because you will never know how much you need her until she's gone. And don't hurt her." He turned around and walked towards the elevator.

"Hey Bolton," said Ben and when Troy turned around, Ben gave him a manly hug, "I don't know what you did but you saved my daughters life. Thank you."

He let go and Troy smiled, "I hear you're a decent basketball player. Are you going to try out? We could use someone like you."

"Probably." Ben told him and Troy walked away.

"Looks like the old Troy is back." Said Chad and when Ben turned around he saw the gang.

"Let's just hope that he stays like that." Taylor responded.

Ben was about to reply when Dr. Patterson came out with a bundle of pink blankets being carried in her arms. Inside that bundle was a baby girl.

"Ben, I believe this is yours and before I forget, Gabriella's awake." Dr. Patterson said and passed Abby to Ben.

Ben never felt so happy in his life. He actually helped make the little person he was holding. The gang gathered around him when the baby started to gurgle. The girls had tears in their eyes and the guys were smiling.

"You will not date until your fifty." Ben whispered to her. The girls started to laugh but the guys had serious looks on their faces.

"Is that my little niece?" Natalie said while walking over to them. She gazed at her just like everyone else and whispered, "I knew you would make it."

"Why are her eyes closed?" Chad asked.

"It takes some babies a while before they open eyes." Taylor explained. **(A/N: I don't know if that's true but who cares.)**

"This doesn't seem right." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, there is one person who still hasn't met this cutie." Ryan replied and everyone who he meant.

"Well let's go give her a visit." Ben said as he headed for the elevator with baby Abby still in his arms.

Troy Bolton walked out of the hospital with a small frown on his face. Once he got to his car, he looked back at the hospital.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez and I always will." After he said this, he wiped away a tear and got into his car and drove out of Gabriella's life.

Gabriella lying on her bed when she thought she saw someone stand outside of the hospital and thought that the person looked familiar, but before she could get a better view, he or she was already gone. She shrugged and continued reading the book that lay on her lap. After a couple minutes of reading, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said and put her book down. When she saw Ben walk through the door, her eyes lit up. She was about to greet him when she saw what he was carrying. Her heart sped up and she looked at him in disbelief.

"I-Is that…" She couldn't even finish the question as a lump grew in her throat. All he did was nod. He brought the bundle of joy toward her and whispered, "Princess, meet your mommy."

It was as if Abby sensed that her mother was near because she immediately started moving and moaning in Ben's arms. Gabriella grabbed her and she immediately calmed down. Gabriella was glowing, to her Abby was perfect. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she gazed lovingly at her daughter. _I'm a mother_, she thought.

When Gabriella finally found her voice, she whispered, "My sweet little Abby. Don't you ever scare me like that okay?" she said and kissed the baby's forehead.

Someone knocked on the door and when it opened the gang entered the room. They surrounded Gabriella's bed and watched the mother and daughter interact.

Ben and Gabriella looked at one another before Ben said, "Zeke we wanted to ask you if you wanted to be Abby's godfather?"

Zeke looked shocked for a moment but immediately replied, "I would be honored."

"And Sharpay, we want you to be Abby's godmother." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay. They both had tears in their eyes and Sharpay nodded, not able to speak.

Gabriella suddenly felt something press itself to her chest and saw Abby pressing her face, trying to find where she could be fed.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Ben said chuckling as he saw Abby make another unsuccessful attempt to feed herself.

The guys suddenly tensed up and quickly made excuses to get out of the room. The girls followed them while rolling their eyes, muttering something about boys being immature. Ben, Gabriella and Abby were left alone in seconds.

Gabriella unbuttoned the top of her shirt with one hand and carrying Abby in the other one. Once she finished, Abby quickly positioned herself on Gabriella's chest and successfully started to feed her self. Gabriella gasped at the sensation she was feeling. Ben just smiled at her.

"How does it feel?" asked Ben

"Weird."

After a couple of minutes, Abby was done and Gabriella buttoned up her shirt and sighed, "I can't believe she made it through. I was so sure that we were going to lose her."

"Well, we didn't. She made it through for us." They looked into each other's eyes and knew things were going to be fine. Ben took a deep breath and continued, "Gabi, I fell in love with you the day you walked into Principle Matsui's office. When I found out that I might lose you and Abby, my world fell apart. I want to take care of you and protect you from everything. I want to make you smile and laugh, and be there to hold you when you cry. What I'm trying to say is-" Gabriella had tears flowing down her cheeks when she interrupted him.

"Marry me." She stated.

"W-what?" Ben asked in shock.

"Will you marry me?" she asked slowly.

"How about this?" he asked as he took the ring out of his pocket, "If you accept this ring, I promise you that one day in the future I will say yes."

Gabriella nodded and watched him place the ring on her finger. When she looked closely, she read what was engraved. It said, _I will always say okay_.

Gabriella gave him a slow, passionate kiss, which he happily returned. When their lungs were yelling at them for air, their lips parted. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, just staring at the beautiful baby in Gabriella's arms.

Gabriella broke the comfortable silence by saying, "I'm sorry Ben but Abby doesn't look anything like you."

Ben chuckled, "How many people have told me that already?" They started to look for any similarities between the father and the daughter but eventually gave up.

They looked at each other smiled, "I love you." He whispered and she whispered I love you too back. They felt someone looking at them so they broke their gaze and looked down at a pair of bright green eyes staring back at them.

**A/N: Well that's the chapter!!! Please review!!!! I need at least 5+ reviews before updating again like always!! Also, don't forget to check out the video!!! I am thinking of making a sequel but I am not sure. So I am going to let you guys decide!!! Should I make a sequel or not??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
